<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love you ‘emily prentiss x reader’ by xemilyxprentiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505786">i love you ‘emily prentiss x reader’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xemilyxprentiss/pseuds/xemilyxprentiss'>xemilyxprentiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, F/F, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xemilyxprentiss/pseuds/xemilyxprentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Prentiss/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hello!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some warnings for this fic:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Choking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Degradation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Praise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safe Word</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood/Gore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spanking</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And if there are more I will add them to the chapter!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, I do not own any of the characters in this fic and I do not own any of the music quoted or used.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This fic will be based on season 10+ Emily Prentiss. It will be a BDSM fic so be warned and happy reading!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Characters:<br/>Emily Prentiss- Paget Brewster<br/>Jennifer Jareau- AJ Cook<br/>Dr. Spencer Reid- Matthew Gray Gubler<br/>David Rossi- Joe Mantegna<br/>Derek Morgan- Shemar Moore<br/>Penelope Garcia- Kirsten Vangsness<br/>Y/N- up to your imagination:)</p><p>PSA! <br/>This chapter does not include any sort of smut or anything, it is just a starter to begin the fun:)<br/>BDSM<br/>It was a foreign concept to you. You had heard of it before, but never really explored it. The thought of being tied up, spanked, edged and so many other things excited you but you had no idea who you should do it with and who you should talk to about it. You knew Rossi dabbled in it in college, but he was like a father to you and asking him about this would be weird. Your best friend, Spencer, was the person you would always talk to about this stuff, so you decided to start there.</p><p>"Hey Spence!”</p><p>"What's up?" </p><p>"I have a uh... a question of sorts"</p><p>Spencer hummed, encouraging you to continue while he took a sip of his coffee.<br/>"Have you ever tried BDSM or anything like that?"</p><p>That clearly caught him off guard because he choked on his coffee and almost spit it everywhere.<br/>"Whoa whoa whoa hey are you okay?" You were genuinely worried because he never acted like this.</p><p>"I'm fine" he croaked out between coughs.</p><p>"Here, let me get you some water"</p><p>You scurried over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and handed it to Spencer.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" You whisper yelled.</p><p>"I was NOT expecting that question y/n! I thought it was gonna be about like a book or something!"</p><p>"Since when do I talk about books? You know I don't read."</p><p>"I guess I just hoped for a book."</p><p>"Oh haha," you mockingly laughed, "so, have you?"</p><p>"I haven't, but I do know someone who has, and its not Rossi."</p><p>Your eyes widened as he pointed his head to the hottest girl in the BAU, SSA Emily Prentiss. She had been out for a while, people knowing that she was gay. You, on the other hand, kept your sexuality private. The only person who knew that y0u were bisexual was Spencer. You weren't going to tell him, but one night after too many tequila shots he told you that he was. So, as a good friend would, you decided to tell him too. Ever since then, the two of you were best of friends.</p><p>"Wait, Em? I can't just go up to her and be all like 'Hey Em, I've always wanted to try BDSM and i like girls too, wanna do it with me?'"</p><p>Spencer let out a deep chuckle. He knew you weren't the most confident person in the world, but he had faith in you.</p><p>"No you weirdo just go like tell her you share a common interest, maybe say girls, and then go from there!"</p><p>You thought about it for a second. Spencer Reid, the genius with the IQ of 187, really overestimated you sometimes.</p><p>"I'll talk to her when we go out next. How about that?"</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>The rest of the day was mainly paperwork. Even though it was boring, it was better than looking at people that had been brutally murdered. </p><p>"Hey guys!" Derek called from his desk.</p><p>"What's up buttercup?" Garcia asked as she walked past him to the coffee machine.</p><p>"Wanna go out to the bar tonight and celebrate another week finished?"</p><p>"Obviously," Garcia called from the kitchen area.</p><p>"Of course i'll be there, I never pass up drinks and dancing," Emily stated from her seat.</p><p>"Jayje?"</p><p>"Nope, my moms watching the kids so Will and I finally have some alone time"</p><p>Everyone laughed and continued on with their conversations.</p><p>"Y/n you coming?" Derek piped in.</p><p>"Of course, and being the greatest best friend ever, i'll drag Spencer with me"</p><p>Spencer groaned as you walked by him and ruffled his hair. You headed to the kitchen where Garcia was.</p><p>"Hey sweets, whatcha want?"</p><p>"Coffee please," you said, mid yawn.</p><p>"Coming right up sugar"</p><p>"Love ya pen"</p><p>"Get in line babes"</p><p>You laughed. From the moment you met her, you loved her. She's always so happy and bright and it brings joy to everyone on the team, even Hotch. After Penelope gave you your coffee, you went and sat down for another few hours of paperwork.</p><p>"Hey, you ready?" Spence called for you from the doors.</p><p>"Yeah, give me a sec. I just gotta pack up my stuff."<br/>He gave you a thumbs up and you finished putting things back in their respective spots.</p><p>"Alright. I need to go home, shower and change, so do you want me to pick you up at 7:30?"</p><p>"I can pick you up, just take all the time you need."</p><p>"Awesome."</p><p>He dropped you off at home and you immediately went to your closet, trying to find something that would catch Emily's eye. You had thought she was hot from the second you saw her. Her defined facial features and slim body were perfect, there was no doubt about it. You had caught her sneaking glances at you from time to time but didn't think much of it. After about ten minutes of looking for a dress, you decided on a red silk one with a slit on the side that reached the top of your thigh. You paired it with a pair of black stilettos and some jewelry. You set the clothes on your bed and you went to shower. You lathered your hair in lavender shampoo, which you only used on special occasions. Once you finished, you towel dried your hair and started applying makeup. You put on a dark red shade of lipstick to match the dress. You wanted to keep it light, so you added some winged eyeliner and mascara. You slipped on the dress, shoes and jewelry and admired yourself in the mirror. After a few seconds, you heard your phone buzz.</p><p>Spencer&lt;3<br/>Hey! I'm outside, hope you're ready!</p><p>You<br/>Yep, heading down now</p><p>You walked over to Spencers car and hopped into the front seat.</p><p>"Woah y/n, you look amazing," Spencer started the car, pulling out of the spot.</p><p>"Thanks Spence. I wanted to wear something that would get Em's attention. I think this'll work."</p><p>"It most definitely will" You both chuckled and hummed to the sounds of the music on the radio.</p><p>After about 10 minutes, the both of you arrived at the bar. The booming music coming from inside was enough to ignite your nerves even more. You stepped out of the car and walked towards the door, Spencer right by your side.</p><p>This should be fun, you thought to yourself, as you saw Emily staring at you from across the bar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. black silk and euphoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily glared at you from across the bar, a small smile plastered on her face.</p><p>"Hey Spence, I'm gonna go walk over to Em."</p><p>"Go get her bubs."</p><p>Ever since Spencer had met you, he had called you bubs. You didn't know why, but you never bothered to ask. You made your way over to Emily, hips swinging a little more than normal. You ordered a drink and then sat down next to her.</p><p>"Hey Em!"</p><p>"Hey babes! What's up?"</p><p>"Just wanted a drink, that's all."</p><p>"You sure? You seem a little nervous, that's all."</p><p>That's because I am, i'm standing next to the most beautiful girl i've ever met and she doesn't know I like girls, OF COURSE IM NERVOUS!!</p><p>"I'm fine," you lied. The second the words left your mouth you knew she was onto you, but she stopped the questions. After a few minutes, you both went and sat down with the rest of the team.</p><p>"Hey sugar, what's up? You seem flustered," Garcia whispered, loud enough for you to hear but quiet enough that nobody else could.</p><p>"I'm okay, I just don't really know what to do."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well uhm... I've kinda liked Emily for a really long time and I don't know how to tell her because she doesn't know,"</p><p>"Wait wait woah, you like girls?!" Garcia seemed way too happy for her own well being.</p><p>"Well yeah, I mean how could I not, they're just so pretty."</p><p>"I LIKE THEM TOO!" Garcia was clearly a little drunk, meaning that you couldn't get too into this topic.</p><p>"You like girls too?"</p><p>"YES! As you said, how could you not?" She pulled you into a bone-crushing hug, having to push her away because you couldn't breathe.</p><p>"Let's go back to the team, I wanna dance a little bit."</p><p>"Let's go!"</p><p>You two walked back to the table and sat down. The only seat left was next to Emily because Garcia took the one next to Derek. It was a tight space, so you and Emily's thighs were touching. There was no argument over the fact that you felt electricity when you sat down next to her. </p><p>"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" you ask the team.</p><p>"No, not for me," Spencer said from the other side of the table. Everyone else agreed, except Emily.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a little warm."</p><p>"Hey Spence, you still have that elastic on you?"</p><p>"Of course, you always forget it."</p><p>You laugh as he tosses it over to you. You lean your head over and begin to tie your hair up, feeling a sensation of eyes burning into the back of your head. You look up and see Emily quickly look away, trying not to be suspicious.</p><p>"Hey y/n, what is that under your hair?" Derek called.</p><p>"My undercut?"</p><p>"That's what that is?"</p><p>"Yep." You finished tying your hair up into a messy bun and winked at Emily, her cheeks glowing a shade of pink.</p><p>"Anyone care to dance?" Penelope asked.</p><p>"Only if it's with you, babygirl." </p><p>Penelope and Derek headed over to the dance floor and Spencer, with an amused look, watched from the table. After they left, it was just you and Emily at the table.</p><p>"Hey, I uhm wanted to ask you something." You said sheepishly.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>Just as she said that, Pretty Boy by The Neighbourhood started playing.</p><p>"May I have this dance?" You held out your hand.</p><p>"I thought you'd never ask," Emily smiled as you guided her to the floor.</p><p>Her hands were on your hips as you danced. The feeling of her black silk dress was almost euphoric, making you want her more and more by the second. She seemed to feel the same thing and pulled you closer. The two of you danced for hours, finally going to sit down.</p><p>"Water?" You asked.</p><p>"Please." You laughed as she downed the water you gave her.</p><p>"Hey, does that undercut mean anything or is it just to keep you cool?" You nearly spit out your water everywhere.</p><p>"Uhm, it does mean something," Her eyes widened, but then looked at you with something you couldn't place.</p><p>"So, you like girls?" She smirked, clearly knowing your answer to the question.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I do." You laughed and she grabbed your hand.</p><p>"Come on, let's go back to my place." She looked at you with that same look you couldn't place.</p><p>"Let's go." You grabbed your phone and purse and said goodbye to Spencer, him winking at you as you left. You got into the car with Emily and headed to her apartment.</p><p>"Okay, one thing you should know about me is that i'm into BDSM. If you aren't comfortable with that, that is totally okay, we can stop at any time."</p><p>"I want to do it." You said, surprised at your own words.</p><p>"Okay, we need ground rules. First, a safe word."<br/>"Uhm, how about apple?"</p><p>"Okay, apple it is. Now, anywhere I cannot touch you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Okay. Opposed to oral sex, giving or receiving?"<br/>"No."</p><p>"Good. Opposed to spanking, nipple clamps, handcuffs or any other tool like that?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, can I tell you?"</p><p>"Of course. Opposed to dildos or vibrators used on yourself or me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Opposed to anal?"</p><p>"Yes, 100%"<br/>"Good, me too." The both of you laughed, Emily pulling into the parking garage.</p><p>"Last one, opposed to knife play?</p><p>"I've never tried it, so I don't know."</p><p>"Okay, well we won't get there tonight but if we do, I'll ask again."</p><p>Before you could get a word in, Emily crashed her lips to yours. They moved in perfect harmony, practically melting into each other. She broke the kiss, leaving you begging for more. You whimpered at the loss of contact, earning a laugh from Emily.</p><p>"So needy, and I haven't even done anything to you yet. Let's get inside before I fuck you right in this car."</p><p>You debated staying in the car, but you could already feel the wetness at your core. You opened the door and followed Em to her apartment. As soon as the two of you walked in, she slammed the door behind you and your lips were connected once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. somebody else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: This chapter includes thoughts that y/n isn't "perfect". Remember, all of you are perfect no matter what you look like. Don't ever think you're not. Love you guys and happy reading!</p><p>You woke up to the sound of your phone ringing and your head throbbing. Emily heard it too, you giggling at the loud groan she let escape.</p><p>"It's too early for this," she whined. She is clearly not a morning person, but yet again neither were you. </p><p>You checked the Caller ID on your phone, groaning at the name.</p><p>Hello?</p><p>Hey y/n, we have a case. Be at the BAU in an hour. </p><p>Yes, sir.</p><p>You hung up, laughing when Emily's phone rang two seconds later.</p><p>"Yeah, uh huh, okay, bye." Were the only words that left her mouth before she hung up.</p><p>She put down her phone, her face brightening when she saw you.</p><p>"Morning y/n, how are you feeling?"</p><p>"My heads killing me and i'm a little sore but other than that i'm okay,"</p><p>"Good, do you think you'll be able to walk?" She smirked at her question.</p><p>"Haha, very funny. Yes, I will."</p><p>You took off the blanket and stood up, surprising yourself when your legs didn't give out. You went to the bathroom, telling Emily you had to go home and pack.</p><p>"How about you shower and i'll pack my stuff and then we can go, okay?"</p><p>"You can shower at my place when i'm getting my stuff together," you offered.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," She smiled at you, and you wanted to keep looking at her forever. </p><p>The sunlight coming in from the blinds lit up her eyes and accentuated her already perfect face. You walked to the bathroom and heard her shuffling around her room. You turned on the water to its highest setting, running your hair and body under the hot water. After you got the shampoo out, you heard a knock at the door.</p><p>"Come in," you said shyly. </p><p>Emily came in, grabbing a toothbrush and her toothpaste. Her shower had a glass door, so she had a perfect view of you. She looked you up and down with a look of adoration on her face.</p><p>"You're perfect, you know that right?"</p><p>"I'm really not, Em. I have stretch marks, acne and i'm not skinny."</p><p>You immediately regretted your statement by the way she looked at you.<br/>"Y/n, stop criticizing yourself. To me, you're perfect. You're my princess. Don't ever go off thinking that your not. I have never seen someone with as gorgeous of a body or as amazing of a personality as you. So please, don't think any less of yourself just because you're not 'perfect'. There is no perfect. Although, if I were to look in a dictionary, a photo of you would be next to it."</p><p>She smiled and you blushed, a small giggle leaving you. She turned and closed the door, leaving you to finish showering and process what just happened. Nobody had ever told you that before, you were either too skinny, too fat, not enough. But when Emily told you that, you believed her.</p><p>You got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around yourself, realizing you didn't have any clothes.</p><p>"Hey Em, I uh don't have any clothes," you half whispered, embarrassed.</p><p>"Just wear the sweats and the hoodie and change when we get to your place."</p><p>"Thanks Em."</p><p>"Anytime, princess."</p><p>You walked back to the bathroom where her clothes were and put them back on. </p><p>"Ready?" Em asked, wearing jeans and a hoodie, go bag in hand.</p><p>"Yep, let's go."</p><p>She took your hand as you walked to her car, sitting in the passenger seat as she slid into the drivers side. She turned on the car, the soft sounds of Somebody Else  by The 1975 filling your ears. You smiled and started to sing along, Emily putting her hand on your thigh.</p><p>So I heard<br/>You found<br/>Somebody else</p><p>"You know this song?"</p><p>And at first<br/>I thought<br/>It was a lie</p><p>"Yeah, I love The 1975. I have a few of their albums on vinyl," you said, continuing to sing along.</p><p>"I like it, it kinda matches your vibe,"</p><p>You laughed at her comment and continued to hum to the music, Emily stopping at a stop light and looking at you with pure lust.</p><p>I don't want your body but I hate to think about you with somebody else<br/>Our love has gone cold <br/>You're intertwining your soul with somebody else</p><p>You got back to your apartment and Emily hopped into the shower while you changed and packed your go back. You put on a white blouse with a pair of black slacks and a jacket. You put on your black combat boots and small silver earrings. Emily came out of the bathroom with a pair of black pants and a red tank top that showed off a little cleavage. You looked at her, admiring her beauty.</p><p>"A picture would last longer," she laughed, you blushing and turning to put on mascara.</p><p>"Ready?" She asked.</p><p>"Yep, lets go,"</p><p>You both got into your respective cars and headed to the office. Surprisingly, you got there right on time.</p><p>"Good morning y/n, morning Emily."</p><p>"Morning," you both greeted Hotch in unison.</p><p>You walked in, seeing Spencer at his desk. He looked up and smirked, knowing something happened just by the look on your face.</p><p>"Team, lets get to the round table."</p><p>You laughed at Spencer's face, seemingly upset that you can't tell him what happened right away.</p><p>You headed up the stairs and walked into the room, picking a seat between Spencer and Emily.</p><p>"Good morning lovelies, this ones a bad one. Three girls, named Brooke Chambers, Polly Homefeldt and Kelly Seymour were all abducted from their hometown in North Mammon, Pennsylvania." Garcia flipped through some photos of North Mammon, but none of bodies.</p><p>"Have the bodies been found?" Spencer asked from beside you.</p><p>"That's the tricky part, no."</p><p>"Has the unsub killed anyone before?" Emily asked from your other side.</p><p>"Another tricky part, no." Garcia seemed as confused as you were at this point.</p><p>"Then why do we have this case?" You ask, earning agreements from your other team members.</p><p>"Because the police department has never had anything like this before, and they called us in because there's more than one person missing." Hotch says. "Wheels up in 20."</p><p>You all file out of the round table room, Spencer right on your heels.</p><p>"You're telling me everything that happened on the flight, okay?"</p><p>"Of course Spencer. Every little detail," you smirked, earning a groan from him. Even though he's your best friend, he hated hearing about your sex life.</p><p>The team made it to the tarmac and onto the plane, sitting in seats on the plane. Spencer sat next to you while Emily sat next to Morgan. She glanced at you and smiled, you beaming back at her.</p><p>"Okay. Explain, every little detail."</p><p>"Spence, the plane hasn't even taken off yet."</p><p>"I don't care, spill,"</p><p>"Jeez, fine. So, first of all we got back to her apartment and as soon as we got inside, she kissed me. Like I had no warning whatsoever."</p><p>You continued telling Spencer what happened, earning laughs and groans here and there depending on what was happening.</p><p>"And then we cuddled and slept until Hotch called us."</p><p>"So are you two like, a thing?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.<br/>"To be honest, I have no idea. Relationships kinda scare me, commitment wise. But I really like her, Spence. She's different."</p><p>He smiled and kissed your hand, you letting out a giggle and resting your head on his shoulder. You looked over at Emily, her fast asleep against the window. You smiled at how peaceful she looked, not a care in the world.</p><p>Once the team arrived at North Mammon, there was no dump site to go to. Everyone headed to the police station, not sure where to start. You climbed into the back seat of an SUV next to Prentiss, Morgan driving and Spencer in the passenger seat. Emily smiled at you, inching her hand closer to yours. You set your hand on top, slowly rubbing your thumb in circles. You arrived at the station, getting ready for a brutal case.</p><p>"Alright guys, it's been too long and we need some sleep. Let's head back to the hotel and get back to work in the morning."</p><p>After the meeting dispersed and various groans of agreement concurred, you all headed to your cars and to the hotel. Hotch gave you your room key and you were on your way. You were used to sharing rooms, usually having one with either Spencer or JJ. But as soon as you walked in, you noticed a familiar face.</p><p>"Emily?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter includes:<br/>Edging</p><p>As soon as she closed the door, her lips were back on yours. Her hands lightly glided over your body, her touch lighting your skin in fire. She picked you up and pushed you into the wall behind you, her lips never leaving yours. She set you down and you whined at the loss of contact.</p><p>"Go to my room and strip, i'll be right there."</p><p>"Okay." You started to walk to her room but she grabbed your wrist.</p><p>"No. To me, it's Miss Prentiss. Got it?"</p><p>"Yes, Miss Prentiss."</p><p>"Good. My room is down the hall."</p><p>You walked down a hall in her apartment to her room, taking off your clothes and folding them on the bed. You suddenly felt self conscious, covering yourself with your hands. When Em walked in, she looked you up and down and smiled.</p><p>"You know, you don't have to cover yourself around me. You're beautiful."</p><p>You blushed and let your arms hang at your sides. Em had brought water and a small bag, and you didn't know what was in it.</p><p>"You said you were okay with handcuffs, right?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"This is kinda like that, except i'm gonna tie you to the bed."</p><p>You blushed, the wetness in your core increasing by the second.</p><p>"Lay down."</p><p>"Yes, Miss Prentiss."</p><p>"Good girl."</p><p>You almost whined at the pet name, but contained your excitement. You laid down and she took your arms and tied them to the headboard.</p><p>"Too tight?" She asked.</p><p>"No, it's good."</p><p>She continued with your legs, kissing down your body as she made her way down. She nipped at the skin in between your thighs, making you whine with the need for more.</p><p>"So needy, such a little slut for mommy."</p><p>At that you audibly moaned. There was no way you could contain anything at that point. Emily let out a small laugh as she continued down your leg. She tied your feet to the base of the bed, uncomfortably far apart but you didn't care. She made her way up to your face, nipping and kissing your skin. She left small bite marks and hickeys all across your body. She made her way back up to your face, kissing you with a hunger. You kissed her back, longing for her even more. She put one hand on your left breast, her mouth swirling around the other. You whined at her touch, her continuing to suck and nip at your breast. She moved to the other one, using the same amount of care but roughness as the other. She then continued down to your now throbbing core, licking her lips as she placed her head between your legs.</p><p>"You're so wet already, just for me?"</p><p>"Yes, Miss Prentiss."</p><p>"Good girl. Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>At your yes, she licked a stripe up your wet slit with the flat of her tongue. You gasped loudly, surprised by the amount of butterflies erupted in your stomach. She then started to suck at your clit while adding her fingers, curling to hit your g-spot every time.</p><p>"Em oh Em oh fuck," you could barely say words at this point, your brain was mush. </p><p>As soon as you were about to come, Emily decreased her speed on her fingers and stopped abusing your clit. You whined, your core aching for you to finish. She laughed and slowly kissed up your body, leaning in for a kiss. You could taste yourself on her, still whining at her fingers pumping in and out of you. She took them out and brought them to your lips, pumping them in and out of your mouth. She watched intently as you sucked on her fingers, never breaking eye contact.</p><p>"Good girl, so needy for me. Hold on, i'll be right back."</p><p>She went into the bathroom, you trying to steady your breath while she was gone. A few minutes later, she came back and you realized she had a strap on.</p><p>"Now, you only get to finish when I tell you. Okay?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>"Good girl."</p><p>She inserted the dildo, you moaning from the hypersensitivity in your core. She started at a moderate pace, slowly going faster and faster. She leaned down, kissing you with a fiery passion. Her hand snaked down to your clit, rubbing it in fast circles and laughing when you squirmed underneath her.</p><p>"Em, oh god, i'm so close,"</p><p>"Come for me baby, I want to see you come under me."</p><p>As soon as those words left her mouth, you came. You moaned out a string of obscenities and Emily's name as you came. She pulled out of you and took off the strap, leaving you breathless. She began to untie your feet, you wincing at the sensation it left. </p><p>"You okay?" Em asked.</p><p>"Yeah, just hurts a little."</p><p>"That's expected, your arms will hurt a little bit more though."</p><p>She took off the tie from your arms, you immediately wincing in pain. She massaged your wrists one by one, making sure they didn't hurt anymore. You suddenly had an idea, it might earn you a punishment but you didn't care. Once Emily finished massaging your wrist, you flipped her onto her back. She had a look of panic which immediately turned into confusion.</p><p>"My turn."</p><p>You started to undo her buttons until she flipped you back, her glaring at you with a look you couldn't place.</p><p>"No. Since you pulled that little stunt, you're going to be punished like the slut you are."</p><p>She took off her shirt and pants, leaving her with only a pair of red lace panties and a matching bra on. She then took those off and immediately caught you staring at her body. You noticed her insanely toned stomach and muscular legs, along with her perfect facial features. Without any warning, she bent down and started to eat you out again. After a short time, you were already on the verge of your second orgasm. The knot in your stomach was tightening by the second, and Emily knew it. Since your core was so sensitive from your first orgasm, you were practically screaming her name. Just as you were about to come, she ceased contact. </p><p>"Now, since you were being such a brat, you will be edged one more time until you are allowed to come. But, you will only come on my command. Got it?"</p><p>"Yes Miss Prentiss," your voice breathy from the overstimulation.</p><p>"Good girl."</p><p>Emily immediately went back to abusing your clit and pumping her fingers in and out. You couldn't form words at this point, it was all just breathy moans and attempted sentences. </p><p>If she had continued for another five seconds you would have come all over her face. She pulled away, smirking up at you as you tried to steady your breathing.</p><p>"Good girl, you're taking this so well," she cooed, watching you struggle.</p><p>"Since you're being such a good girl after being a brat, should I let you come?"</p><p>"Y- yes Miss P-prentiss," between the intense throbbing at your core and the praise from Emily, you were surprised you weren't a puddle.</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>She rubbed your clit in fast circles as her tongue went in and out of your entrance. You felt the familiar knot forming in your stomach not even a minute in.</p><p>"I want you to be loud when you come, understand?"</p><p>She thrusted her fingers in hard and fast, earning an elicit moan from you.</p><p>"Yes, fuck!" you screamed.</p><p>She moaned into your core and that was it. You came onto her face, practically screaming her name. She ate you out through your orgasm until your breathing steadied.</p><p>"Good girl, you took that so well," Emily whispered, knowing that talking too loud would hurt your head. </p><p>"Here, let me help you up."</p><p>She wrapped an arm around your waist and helped you to the bathroom.</p><p>"I have a pair of sweats and a hoodie if you want them." Em said, a smile on her face.</p><p>"That would be great, thank you."</p><p>You went to the bathroom and washed our hands, putting on the hoodie and sweats she gave you. You walked back into the bedroom, seeing Em laying in the dark with an oversized t-shirt and shorts on.</p><p>"Hey," you said quietly, not knowing if she was awake or not.<br/>She looked up and smiled, patting the spot next to her.</p><p>"Come here princess," she said, wanting you to lay with her. You walked over and pulled the covers over yourself, laying your head on Emily's chest.</p><p>"Thank you," you whispered, your post orgasm tiredness finally hitting you.</p><p>"Anytime bubs," You smiled at her nickname.</p><p>She started humming, and you fell asleep on the chest of the prettiest girl you had ever met.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trigger Warning: panic attacks and mentions of past abuse</p><p>"Emily"</p><p>She looked up at you from her bed, smiling as you walked in the room. Her face dropped when you moved into the light.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" She asked, genuinely concerned.</p><p>"Oh, no. It's just that we never share a room together and with what we are, or what we aren't..." </p><p>"Hey, hey woah slow down princess, come here," she patted the spot next to her. </p><p>You went and sat down, trying to steady your breathing. This never happened, you never got so flustered over someone.</p><p>"You're overthinking things again y/n," Emily whispered.</p><p>"Everything's okay, alright?"</p><p>"Okay," you said between sobs. You had no idea why you were crying or why you were distraught over someone you had slept with once.</p><p>"Hey, how about I turn on some music. I know you listen to it when you're upset, and i'll hold you until you calm down. We can talk about whatever is on your mind when you're ready, okay?" You nodded your head while Emily grabbed her phone. </p><p>She put a playlist on shuffle, which you quickly recognized was yours. The quiet intro to Apocalypse by Cigarettes after Sex started to play, and your breathing started to slow.</p><p>You leapt from crumbling bridges watching cityscapes turn to dust<br/>Filming helicopters crashing into the ocean from way above</p><p>You slowly began to fall asleep in Emily's arms, but never shaking the feeling that she was lying about her feelings for you.</p><p>Got the music in you baby, tell me why<br/>Got the music in you baby, tell me why<br/>You've been locked in here forever and you just can't say goodbye</p><p>You were rudely awakened by incessant pounding at the door. Emily wasn't in bed anymore, and your heart stopped for a split second. You went to the door, seeing Reid standing there.</p><p>"Hey," you whispered, glancing at the time. "It's 2am Spence, why are you here?"</p><p>"Emily sent me.”</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"She said you had a panic attack when you realized you two were staying in the same room, so she didn't think you wanted her here."</p><p>"Oh no, oh no what did I do?" You buried your head into your hands while Spencer engulfed you in a tight hug.</p><p>"Hey, hey its okay, shh." He slowly began to calm you down from your second panic attack of the night. </p><p>"Spencer, what the hell is wrong with me?" You managed to choke out between sobs.</p><p>"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You were hurt in the past, and you're afraid. It's completely natural."</p><p>"NO!" You screamed as she brought her hand against your face again.<br/>"You mean nothing! You're just a piece of shit! You don't deserve anything!" Your ex girlfriend yelled at you as she hit you. That was it. You had hit your breaking point.<br/>"Let me go!" You eventually pushed her back, grabbing a jacket and running out the door.<br/>"You're a fat, ugly piece of shit that deserves death!" She screamed as you ran. <br/>You ran for what felt like forever, rain pouring down all around you. You finally ended up where you wanted, knocking on the door.<br/>"Y/n, what-" Spencer opened his door, noticing the bruises all over you.<br/>"Oh my God, come in." He let you in, you taking a few steps in and stopping. You were in shock. The girl who you had loved for years had turned abusive in just a few months. The girl you thought you were going to marry had just beat you to your breaking point. <br/>"Hey, come sit down on the couch with me," Spencer whispered, as if talking too loud would break you. You slowly made your way to the couch, staring pointlessly at the wall trying to comprehend what just happened. Spencer slowly tried to wrap his arms around you, you flinching and pushing him away. <br/>"Hey, it's okay. It's just me, Spencer."</p><p>You slowly leaned back into his arms, letting him hold you until you started to cry. You cried for what seemed like hours, processing the fact that the love of your life had just told you you deserved to die. When you met Joanna, she was the sweetest person in the world. She would give you coffee on your way to class and walk around the halls with you when the both of you didn't have anything to do.</p><p>She had comforted you when you felt sad, and you had done the same for her. When the two of you started dating, it was pure bliss. From cute little dates to just sitting at home watching TV or reading a book, life was great. Until she started to cheat on you. She had been sneaking around, ignoring texts and calls. She had cancelled plans last minute and near the end, completely stopped attending dates. About three months before you ran away, she started to hurt y0u. It started with small things, like 'accidentally' running into you and things like that. It eventually escalated to her accusing you of things and making you argue with her just so she would have an excuse to hurt you. She had told you so many times that you were worthless, and that nobody would love you.</p><p> As you sat with Spencer, you remembered all of your past. How it had shaped you into who you are today, and how you came out stronger because of it. But you still couldn't process why you reacted that way to Emily staying in the same room as you. As Spencer had told you, you had gone through something traumatic and never got help for it. You never went to therapy, never went on medication for depression caused by the abuse. You had just put up walls and hid from everyone.</p><p>Spencer held you until your breathing slowed and evened out. You had fallen asleep in the arms of your best friend, and possibly just lost the person who you truly cared for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter will be written in the POV of Emily<br/>Warning: past manipulation and abuse</p><p>*knock knock*</p><p>Spencer heard the light knocking at the door, immediately thinking it was y/n.</p><p>"Hold on, i'm on my way." </p><p>He opened the door, only to reveal a very distraught Emily Prentiss.</p><p>"Em, what's wrong?"</p><p>"I, I think I did something bad."</p><p>Ian Doyle.<br/>The man who I got with for information. The man who said he loved me. The man who tried to kill me.</p><p>"Lauren, come here darling,"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Meet Declan, my son."</p><p>A small, blonde haired boy came running to me, clinging onto my leg. I crouched down, looking him in his ocean blue eyes.<br/>"Hello, Declan," I smiled as I looked at him, not wanting to show how disgusted I was. I knew the truth, Doyle was using him to keep me here.</p><p>"Declan, go to your mother."</p><p>"Yes father." Declan ran into the other room, Ian waiting for him to be far enough away to start the conversation.</p><p>At this point, I didn't care who she was telling this to. I honestly don't even know why I was telling Spencer all of this. I paused to take a breath between sobs, Spencer encouraging me to go on if I was up for it.</p><p>"So, Lauren. How would you like to raise Declan as your own?"</p><p>Damn it. There was no way to get out of this one.</p><p>"I would love that," I smiled through my frustration. </p><p>"Good, I was hoping you would agree."</p><p>Ian Doyle had just forced you to take care of his child, who had a mother. He used his own child to keep you with him. What a douchebag.</p><p>There was no going back at this point. I had already told Spencer so much about my past, why not just tell him everything. So thats what I did. I stared at Spencer, who had tears in his eyes. He couldn't imagine one 0f his very close team members, who was pretty much family, getting manipulated to such an extent. </p><p>"As a child, I wasn't the greatest. I uhm, I got pregnant at 15 and had an abortion. Since my mom is a diplomat, I was always moving and didn't have many close friends to confide in. I had one, his name was Matthew Benton." </p><p>Spencer cringed at the name, knowing he had been killed a few years prior by an unsub. </p><p>"He was the one who told me that it was okay to get an abortion, and that he would help me through the process."</p><p>I couldn't continue, it was all too much. Reliving my past on top of y/n having a panic attack in my arms, I didn't know what to do. One thing I didn't know was that y/n was just as distraught as I was, her own past being brought up again.</p><p>"Hey, why don't I go and check on y/n. If you want me to stay here with you I can, but you tell me what you want.</p><p>"Go check on her, please." I said in between sobs.</p><p>Spencer nodded, walking towards the door and grabbing his keycard. I watched as he walked through the door and locked it behind him, deciding to turn on some music to calm my nerves. Whenever I listened to music, it always reminded me of y/n. How she listens to music no matter what. How she has different playlists for whatever mood she's in, and how each one of them fit her personality perfectly.</p><p>I've missed your calls for months it seems<br/>Don't realize how mean I can be<br/>Cause I can sometimes treat the people that I love like jewelry<br/>Cause I can change my mind each day<br/>I didn't mean to try you on<br/>But I still know your birthday and your mothers favorite song</p><p>I picked the playlist that she listens to when she doesn't know what mood she's in, its just a bunch of her favorite songs in one. Sorry by Halsey began to flow through the speakers, making me cry even more.</p><p>So I'm sorry to my unknown lover<br/>Sorry that I can't believe <br/>That anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me<br/>Sorry to my unknown lover<br/>Sorry I could be so blind<br/>Didn't mean to leave you and all of the things at we had behind</p><p>I let the music go on, song after song until my sobs died down. I eventually fell asleep, Spencer not coming back until morning, <br/>I awoke to the sound of Spencer opening the door and Supermarket Flowers playing through the speaker on my phone.</p><p>"Is she okay?" I ask immediately, catching Spencer off guard.</p><p>"She's terrified. She cares a lot for you, and she's terrified that she just lost you forever."</p><p>He stood in the doorway, not knowing what to say or what to do. You grabbed your phone and shut off the song, wanted nothing more than to throw it at the wall.</p><p>"But she hasn't, I'm right here,"</p><p>"Has she told you about Joanna?"</p><p>"No, who's that?"</p><p>"It's not my place. She'll tell you when she's ready, but just know that she's broken."</p><p>You thought about that night at the bar, how she was a little nervous around you. You hadn't picked up on it, but when you would go to touch her she would flinch for a second and then relax. Then it clicked.</p><p>"Oh my god, she was abused?"</p><p>Spencer stayed silent, grabbing clothes for a shower.</p><p>You started crying again. Thinking of y/n getting beat day after day. Such a gorgeous, smart, kind person getting hurt day after day made anger boil in your veins. You wanted to go hug her but go beat up whoever did this to her at the same time. You wanted to be there for her, for anything and everything.</p><p>"She also wanted you back in the room," Spencer whispered. You snapped back to reality, looking at him through swollen eyes.</p><p>"Okay, i'll go back over."</p><p>You grabbed your phone, nodding at Spencer as you left. You walked back to your room, not knowing what to feel.</p><p>*click click*</p><p>The door unlocked and you walked inside, hearing y/n in the shower.</p><p>*knock knock*</p><p>"Hey y/n, it's Em."</p><p>The shower stopped and you heard footsteps. Y/n came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her torso.</p><p>"I'm sorry" she whispered, tears spilling free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. blackbird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is back to the POV of y/n</p><p>WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND ABUSE(verbal and physical), alcoholism </p><p>*click click*</p><p>The door shut, and I immediately knew it was Emily. She walked in while I was still in the shower, giving me time to think about what I would say. I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around my torso, hearing a light knock at the door.</p><p>"Hey y/n, it's Emily." She whispered so you could barely hear her, but the pain was apparent.</p><p>You opened the door, and you both stared at each other for a few moments before you finally broke the silence.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>You broke for the second time, falling to your knees right in front of her.</p><p>"Shh shh hey, it's okay, its okay. Princess, look at me. You're going to be okay, you're alright."</p><p>You didn't think that more tears could be produced, but your body proved you wrong.</p><p>Emily hugged you tight, again reliving your past.</p><p>"Em, can I tell you something?" You managed to choke out the sentence between sobs.</p><p>"Of course princess, you can tell me anything no matter what."</p><p>"I HATE YOU! YOUR'E SUCH A SLUT!"  Your mother screamed at you as you sat on the couch after coming home from a date.</p><p>"I'm not a slut, mom." You were astonished by the amount of composure you kept.</p><p>"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR SISTER! GOING AROUND BEING A SLUT, MAYBE YOU SHOULD KILL YOURSELF TOO!"</p><p>You were stunned. Your mother had never liked you, but it got worse when your sister had died. She blamed everything on you, and then said your sister was a slut just to tell you that you were. She would make up lie after lie, trying to get you mad.</p><p>"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Your mother screamed, and you listened. You grabbed a coat and left, not knowing where to go.</p><p>"Oh my God, y/n. I'm so sorry,"</p><p>Emily had started to cry, the both of you a sobbing mess. You continued anyway.</p><p>You ran for miles, finally ending up on your best friends doorstep. You were a senior in high school with only a few more months left before graduation.</p><p>*knock knock*</p><p>"Y/n, what the hell? It's midnight!"</p><p>"Joanna, she kicked me out. She told me I should kill myself, she told me I was a slut and didn't deserve to live," </p><p>"Oh my God, come in." Joanna opened her door, allowing you inside. Her parents heard and came downstairs, you telling them what your mother told you.</p><p>"Nobody should have to go through that y/n, we are always here for you no matter what. How about you come stay with us for a while, you don't need to be around your mother right now."</p><p>It was true, your mom had gotten worse ever since you found out she drank. You had been looking for something and found a stash of alcohol in her room. Half empty bottles of vodka and rum all over the place. When she got home from 'work', you pretended not to know anything. She always said she worked, but her job was standing on the side of the street picking up guys for money.</p><p>"Hey love, how was your day?" She asked you, just like every other day.</p><p>"Good, I need to go finish homework though."</p><p>"Alright, just be down in time for dinner."</p><p>You nodded and walked up the stairs, shaking the feeling of her watching you.</p><p>You were still sobbing in Emily's arms, except you had put on clothes and were now in bed. She had tried to sympathize with you but in reality she had no idea what you were going through. Her father had been absent for her whole life and she had always travelled with her mother, but none of her family members ever abused her or were addicts.</p><p>"How about I go get you some water," Emily asked you, knowing you needed a break from telling her your story.</p><p>"Yes, please. That would be great," you whispered, throat hurting from talking and crying.</p><p>Emily got out of bed and left the room to go grab a water bottle. You grabbed your phone, seeing a text from Spencer.</p><p>Spencer&lt;3<br/>"Music, once admitted to the soul, becomes a sort of spirit, and never dies."<br/>-Edward Bulwer Lytton</p><p>You smiled. Ever since you could remember, music had been your coping mechanism. From your sister and mom arguing to your mom hurting you, music was always your escape. You sent Spencer a heart and he sent back a song. </p><p>Spencer&lt;3<br/>Blackbird- The Beatles :)<br/>I know you don't listen to them much, but just put on the song. I know you'll love it.</p><p>You<br/>Thanks Spence, love you</p><p>Spencer&lt;3<br/>Love you too, bubs</p><p>You smiled, looking up the song and playing it.</p><p>Blackbird singing in the dead of night<br/>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br/>All your life<br/>You were only waiting for this moment to arise</p><p>Emily came back with two water bottles, giving one to you and climbing back into bed. She opened hers and then yours, slowly bringing it to her lips while watching you with pain in her eyes. She heard the soft music from your phone, immediately knowing that you were panicking again.</p><p>Blackbird singing in the dead of night<br/>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br/>All your life<br/>You were only waiting for this moment to be free</p><p>By this point, you and Emily had been talking for hours. You were both running on minimal sleep, and you still had a case to finish. </p><p>"Hey, look at me," Em whispered, wrapping her fingers around your chin and pulling you towards her.</p><p>"Everything will be okay, alright? No matter what, I'll be here for you. I can't imagine what you went through as a child, and I can't do anything to stop it from happening, but I can be here to help through anything else. I'm here," She smiled, a look of lust in her eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, I've only ever told Spencer about this. It's kind of a relief to know someone else is here also."</p><p>"Of course, princess."</p><p>And at that, she pulled you in and kissed you. The feeling of her soft lips against yours was something that you had missed, and it calmed you down tremendously. You wished you were home or having a paperwork day so you could take the day off, but you couldn't.</p><p>It was time to go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You, Emily and Spencer all walked down to the hotel lobby at the same time. None of you slept, so you all looked beyond exhausted.</p><p>"Hey, are the three of you okay?" Hotch asked as you reached the base of the stairs.</p><p>"I'm fine," you lied, looking over at Emily.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good." Em stated.</p><p>"Me too," Spencer said.</p><p>"I'll talk to you guys later about whatever happened, but right now we need to get to the station and figure out what's happening."</p><p>You all walked towards the SUV's, Morgan about to shoot you a look but realized your bloodshot eyes. He jogged over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay? I was gonna make a joke about you gettin some last night with Reid but clearly that didn't happen."</p><p>You laughed and he smiled, Emily turning around.</p><p>"I wonder what he said," Spencer whispered to Emily.</p><p>"I wonder, but i'm glad to see her smile."</p><p>"Me too." Reid and Emily both turned away from you, smiling.</p><p>"So, are you okay?" Morgan asked again, genuinely concerned. At this time, JJ had also noticed and was on her way over.</p><p>"Hey babes, I know a bunch of people have probably asked you already but are you feeling okay?"</p><p>You looked over at Morgan and then back to JJ.</p><p>"I'll be okay, I have some pretty great people taking care of me." You smiled, glancing up at Emily and Spencer in front of you.</p><p>You all climbed into your SUV's, Prentiss, Reid, JJ and you in one and Rossi, Hotch and Morgan in the other.</p><p>Emily sat in the back next to you, her hand on the middle seat. You longingly looked out the window, slowly placing your hand on top of hers and lacing your fingers. You smiled from the contact, her warmth immediately overtaking you. </p><p>Once everyone had arrived at the station, the head officer on the investigation ran forward.</p><p>"We found two of the girls. They're alive, but pretty shaken up."</p><p>You all ran into the station, immediately seeing two girls wrapped in blankets. You recognized them to be Brooke Chambers and Polly Homefeldt.</p><p>"Where's Kelly?" You whispered to JJ, her shrugging.</p><p>"Let's bring them into an interrogation room, y/n and JJ go in with them. They'll probably be more comfortable around women."</p><p>You and JJ nodded, following the girls and the head officer to the interrogation room. Brooke and Polly sat down, immediately breaking into tears.</p><p>"He- he made us k-kill her," Brooke choked out between sobs.</p><p>"What?"  You and JJ both whispered at the same time.</p><p>"He gave us h-hammers and made us kill s-someone. Kelly was going to kill me but I killed her first, i'm so sorry." </p><p>You ran to the door, asking Hotch if you could comfort her.</p><p>"Yes, y/n. You can."</p><p>You sprinted back into the room, immediately wrapping your arms around Brooke, JJ hugging Polly. The four of you stayed there for who knows how long, comforting the girls until their parents came.</p><p>"Y/n, JJ, their parents are here. Let's go," Hotch said through the door. Just as he left, the parents of the two girls ran through the door and flung their arms around their respective daughter. You and JJ left, looking at eachother with sadness but also happiness that the case was over.</p><p>"Let's get back to the hotel, we'll fly home tomorrow. We all need some rest right now."</p><p>You all nodded, you wrapping your arm around Emily's and resting your head on her shoulder. You didn't care if anyone got suspicious, you were exhausted. You headed out of the police station and to the cars, climbing into the same SUV you took to get there 12 hours ago.</p><p>"Music anyone?" Spencer asked from the passenger side.</p><p>"Sure," you said, yawning.</p><p>Spencer turned on the radio, you smiling at the song that was playing.</p><p>Look at the stars<br/>Look how they shine for you<br/>And everything you do<br/>Yeah, they were all yellow</p><p>The calmness of the song washing over you, pushing you into a deep sleep. The warmth of Emily beside you was enough to make you content with the day, despite having to deal with what you had been for the past few weeks.</p><p>Your skin<br/>Oh yeah, your skin and bones<br/>Turn into something beautiful<br/>You know<br/>You know I love you so<br/>You know I love you so</p><p>You woke up in bed at the hotel, wondering how you got there. You sat up, seeing Emily in the doorway of the bathroom.</p><p>"Reid carried you in, you were out cold," Emily laughed, brushing her teeth.</p><p>You groaned as you plopped back down onto the bed, sleep slowly pulling you back.</p><p>Your skin<br/>Oh yeah, your skin and bones<br/>Turn into something beautiful<br/>And you know<br/>For you I'd bleed myself dry<br/>For you I'd bleed myself dry</p><p>Just as you were about to fall asleep again, you felt the bed indent and Emily come up behind you, wrapping an arm around your waist. She whispered something, but you couldn't hear it. It didn't sound like English, either. More French than anything else. You didn't have time to think about it, the heaviness of sleep pulling you under.</p><p>The next morning, you woke up to Emily shaking you.</p><p>"Good morning princess. It's time to get up, flight leaves in an hour thirty."</p><p>"Can I just wear sweats and a hoodie please," You ask, wanting to sleep for days on end.</p><p>"I don't think Hotch would like that very much," she giggled from the bathroom. You smiled at her happiness, it was infectious. Her smile always made you happy and you had no idea why.</p><p>"Fine, i'll get up and make myself semi presentable," you groan, throwing the warm comforter off.</p><p>"Princess, you always look presentable," She smiled as you stood up and stretched.</p><p>"Haha. Maybe to you, but not to everyone else."</p><p>She rolled her eyes, a smile evident on her lips. As you stood up after grabbing some clothes, you felt Emily hug you from behind.</p><p>"I feel like I haven't hugged you in forever darling," she whispered, peppering kisses along your neck.</p><p>*Knock knock*</p><p>You and Emily groaned in unison, you leaving her warm grasp to go open the door.</p><p>"Spencer, what are you doing here?" You asked, slightly flustered.</p><p>"I wanted to check on you, see if you were okay." He seemed genuinely concerned.</p><p>"I'm okay. I'll sit next to you on the plane, how about that?"</p><p>"Okay, sounds good," He smiled and walked away, you closing the door.</p><p>"I'm sitting between you and him," you told Emily, her pout leaving her lips.</p><p>"Good. I would've sat next to you anyways."</p><p>You laughed, going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. You turned the water on the highest setting, needing the warmth. When you stepped in, you let the water run over your body and hair. You applied shampoo and rinsed it out, putting in the conditioner and letting it sit while you washed your body. Once you were done, you stepped out and dried off. You put on a pair of black slacks and paired it with a red long sleeve shirt. You added a pair of black combat boots and re entered the bedroom. Your stuff was already packed, realized Emily had done it for you.</p><p>"You didn't have to pack up my stuff, Em. I could've done it," You said, earning a sad glance from Emily.</p><p>"I wanted to though, I thought it would help,"</p><p>You walked over to her, wrapping her in a hug and looking up at her.</p><p>"You did, thank you." You placed a kiss on her nose and then her lips, her kissing back immediately. You pulled back, earning a sad whine from her.</p><p>"I promise, when we get home, i'm all yours," you winked, shoving your toiletries into your bag.</p><p>"Deal," Emily said, laughing from behind you.</p><p>The both of you left the room and were greeted by the team.</p><p>"Ready?" Hotch asked.</p><p>"Yes." Everyone said in unison.</p><p>"Let's go home," Spencer said, clearly exhausted.</p><p>You all piled into the SUV's and headed to the airport.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. august</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You all got to the plane, climbing in and finding your seats. As you promised, you sat in between Spencer and Emily.</p><p>"Anyone up for drinks when we get back? This case was rough," Derek exclaimed from his seat.</p><p>"Sure, why not," you replied, earning a shocked look from both Em and Spence.</p><p>"I'll go," Emily said.</p><p>"If y/n's going i'm sure she's gonna drag me with her so i'll go," Reid chuckled.</p><p>"I'll go, Will's working late and my mom has the kids," JJ stated from her seat across from the three of you.</p><p>"Hotch? Rossi?" Emily questioned.</p><p>"Sure, why not," Hotch said, earning applause and cheers from everyone.</p><p>"I'm up for it," Rossi said from his seat.</p><p>"Alright, i'm sure Garcia will be ready to go as soon as we get back," Morgan said. You all laughed, knowing it was true.</p><p>After the conversation was over, Spencer went back to reading and you plugged in your headphones.</p><p>"Whatcha listening to?" Emily asked from beside you.</p><p>Salt air<br/>And the rust on your door<br/>I never needed anything more<br/>Whispers<br/>Of  "are you sure?"<br/>"Never have I ever before"</p><p>"august, its by taylor swift." You smiled, offering her an earbud.</p><p>"Wanna listen?"</p><p>"Sure, why not. I don't really listen to her much,"</p><p>You scoffed, faking being offended. She laughed, putting the earbud in her ear.</p><p>But I can see us<br/>Lost in the memory <br/>August slipped away into a moment in time<br/>'Cause it was never mine<br/>And I can see us twisted in bedsheets<br/>August sipped away<br/>Like a bottle of wine<br/>'Cause you were never mine</p><p>You hummed along to the music as Emily put her head on your shoulder, slowly falling asleep. JJ looked over at you, immediately smiling at the sight in front of her.</p><p>"You guys look so cute," She whispered, earning a huge smile from you. Spencer overheard and chuckled, making your cheeks blush even more.</p><p>Back when we were still changing for the better<br/>Wanting was enough<br/>For me, it was enough<br/>To live for the hope of it all<br/>Cancel plans just in case you'd call<br/>And say "Meet me behind the mall"<br/>So much for summer love, and saying "Us"<br/>'Cause you weren't mine to lose<br/>You weren't mine to lose <br/>No</p><p>"Em, the plane just landed. Let's go," you whispered, slowly shaking her awake.</p><p>"Ughh just a few more minutes please," she groaned, earning a laugh from JJ and Spencer.</p><p>"Come on, my legs are cramping and Spencer needs to get out," He nudged you, knowing that was just an excuse for you to stretch.</p><p>"Fine, but only because your legs are cramping. Spencers fine." You laughed, Spencer faking offense.</p><p>"Rude." He exclaimed under his breath for only you to hear.</p><p>Emily finally got up, stretching as she stood. You admired her from your seat, her body perfect as she stood. You reluctantly got up, wanting to stare at her forever. As you got up, Spencer struggled to climb his way out. He hated window seats because of his long legs.</p><p>"Come on guys, we still have paperwork to do," JJ said, breaking the comfortable silence. You all groaned, completely forgetting you had to do it.</p><p>"You know, this is like high school. You get home from the school day and have to do hours of work at home." </p><p>Everyone agreed with you except Spencer.</p><p>"Homework only took me about 30 minutes in high school, I never understood how it took people longer than that."</p><p>"Oh, zip it pretty boy. You're the resident genius we get it," Emily stated, earning a laugh from everyone. You all walked down the steps of the plane to see Hotch, Rossi and Morgan staring at you all.</p><p>"What took you people so long?" Morgan asked, seemingly annoyed.</p><p>"Little miss sleepy head didn't want to get up," you said, nudging Emilys arm with your elbow.</p><p>"Oh haha, i'm sorry I was tired." She looked at you with a warning, her fierce eyes shooting straight through you to your core. She noticed the change in your body language, smirking at the effect she had on you.</p><p>"Let's get going, you guys can have the rest of the day off." The team cheered, heading back to the BAU to grab stuff and tell Garcia your plans.</p><p>The elevator dinged, everyone filing out.</p><p>"Welcome back, babes! Any plans for tonight?" Garcia asked, her infectious happiness immediately lighting up the room.</p><p>"Actually babygirl, we were gonna head to the bar. Wanna come with?" Morgan explained.</p><p>"Of course, why would I not?"</p><p>Everyone agreed, heading into the bullpen. Hotch, Rossi and JJ went to their offices to clean up a little and you, Prentiss, Morgan and Reid headed to your desks.</p><p>"Wanna head over with me?" Prentiss asked you, her bag on her shoulder.</p><p>"I need to go home and shower though," you said, a pouty look on your face. </p><p>"I could drive you to your place, how about that?" She asked.</p><p>"How about we stop by your place, you can grab your stuff and we can go back to mine?" You winked at her.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," she smiled, knowing what was gonna happen.</p><p>You left, telling everyone the two of you would meet them at the bar. You headed down to the building lobby and then out into the parking lot, climbing into Emily's car. The ride was silent, the sexual tension building by the second.</p><p>"We're here, I'll be right back," Emily said, turning your head with her hand and placing a soft kiss on your lips.</p><p>"Can't wait," you said, chuckling. She laughed as she exited the car, heading into her apartment. </p><p>She was only gone for about five minutes when she came back with a new bag.</p><p>"Alright, to your place we go?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am," you said, earning a smile. You both drove to your apartment which was only about ten minutes from Emily's.</p><p>She drove into the parking lot and the both of you got out, Emily slinging her bag over her shoulder. You walked up the two flights of stairs to your apartment, turning the key in the lock and opening the door. As Emily walked in, you saw her taking in her surroundings. You had a wall of records and CD's, really showing how much you loved music.</p><p>"You have so many records, this is insane!" Emily exclaimed, looking at you in disbelief.</p><p>"I know, I have more in my room too. I listen to pretty much all of these still."</p><p>She looked astonished, never really wrapping her brain around how much music-centered you were.</p><p>"Come on, let's go shower."</p><p>"Let's?" She asked, an amused smirk on her face.</p><p>"Yes, let's." You giggled, leading her to your bedroom. </p><p>As you walked in, you immediately headed to the bathroom. You turned on the water, allowing it time to warm up. As soon as the water was on, Emily spun you around and kissed you. It was with a fiery passion, a feeling of longing in it. You opened your mouth more, allowing for her tongue to enter. She started to unbutton your blouse, you helping her by shrugging it off. You started to unbutton hers, her doing the same.</p><p>Emily moved her way down your chest, nipping at your clothed breast. She reached behind your back, looking up at you before unclipping your bra. You nodded, her pulling it off and immediately latching her mouth to your breast. You moaned at the contact, wanting more.</p><p>"No. Later, you will get more. Now," She brought her face back up to yours and kissed you again, "We are going to shower."</p><p>She smirked at how you writhed under her touch, immediately whining at her loss of contact. Emily pulled off her shirt and pants, followed by her bra and underwear. You pulled your slacks and panties off also, following her into the shower. She washed your hair with your lavender shampoo, you doing the same to her. You applied your conditioner, followed by Emily adding some to her hair also. She washed your body, the bubbles of the soap covering the previous hickeys she left twenty minutes ago. You and Emily rinsed out the conditioner and she turned off the water. Once you had finished drying off, you went to your closet to pick a dress.</p><p>Emily had brought a red strapless dress that was short in the front and long in the back. She brought black kitten heels and a gold necklace to tie it all together. You decided on an all black look, with a mini-dress and heels. To accompany your look, you added a silver necklace and your many rings, putting your snake ring last. You didn't know why, it was just a habit.</p><p>"Ready?" Emily asked from behind you.</p><p>"Yep, let's go." You smiled as she took your hand in hers and led you out of your apartment. The two of you headed down the stairs and into her car. She drove the whole way there with her hand on your thigh, never ceasing contact.</p><p>You both got to the bar at the same time as Spencer, walking in all together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. s&m</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on girls, lets go!" Garcia called to you and Emily as soon as you walked in.</p><p>"Wow, she really doesn't skip a beat does she," Spencer said from beside you, earning a chuckle from Emily.</p><p>He headed over to the table with the team, you and Emily falling behind.</p><p>"Never," she said, intertwining her fingers with yours. You were nervous that the team would see, but she knew what she was doing. She held your hand for as long as possible until she had to let go, a wave of chills washing over you as she did.</p><p>"Let's go dance, i'm sure Garcia isn't too happy that we haven't joined her yet," Emily said, laughing.</p><p>"True, true. Let's go grab JJ, she can dance with Garcia."</p><p>You both laughed, heading over to the table where the team was at.</p><p>"Jayje, Garcia, lets go!" You called, them running towards the two of you.</p><p>"I love this song!" Garcia yelled. When she was drunk every song was her favorite, so her screaming that sentence was not new.</p><p>Feels so good being bad<br/>There's no way i'm turning back<br/>Now the pain is for pleasure <br/>'Cause nothing can measure</p><p>Love is great, love is fine<br/>Out the box, out of line<br/>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more</p><p>The four of you danced song after song, sometimes leaving to go and get something to drink. You and Emily had mainly had water, only a few drinks here and there. You both wanted to be sober for tonight's events.</p><p>Na na na come on, come on, come on <br/>I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on<br/>I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on<br/>I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on<br/>I like it, like it</p><p>After a few hours, the only team members left at the bar were you, Emily, JJ, Garcia and Spencer. Derek had taken someone home, Hotch went home to Jack and Rossi was done with everyone's drunk antics. Spencer was there to make sure everyone was safe, he sure as hell didn't want to stay.</p><p>"Hey Em, we should head out," you yelled over the booming music.</p><p>As soon as those words left your mouth, she grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the crowd. You waved bye to Spencer, him mouthing a "good luck" and a smirk. You scoffed and followed Emily outside.</p><p>She didn't hesitate one second. As soon as your foot hit the asphalt outside of the bar, she pushed you against the wall and kissed you roughly. Her mouth widening, allowing for your tongues to dance. You kissed for a few more seconds, pulling away to breathe. </p><p>"You do not know how long I have waited to do that," Emily laughed, you giggling at her statement.</p><p>"Let's head back to my apartment, how about that?" You said, winking.</p><p>"Let's go," Em agreed, intertwining your fingers with hers once again. You got into your car. Emily in the passenger seat. Her hand settled on your thigh, slowly moving upward. You pretended to not notice it, but the way she made you feel made this impossible. Every time she touched you you felt electricity. Her just being in the same room as you made you feel something. But right now, you felt like you were going to explode.</p><p>Her hand continued to move higher and higher up your leg, eventually reaching your dripping core.</p><p>"So wet for me already and I haven't even done anything to you," she cooed, you whining as she began to circle your clit.</p><p>"Nuh uh, you're going to be completely silent for the car ride and when we get back to your apartment, I want you to be as loud as possible. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes, Miss Prentiss." You managed to say between breathy moans.</p><p>"Good girl," she said in the most nonchalant way. You could tell how your noises affected her by the way her breath was increasing. With every single whimper that left your lips, no matter how quiet it was, her breathing got heavier. You could tell she was struggling with how she kept shifting her posture.</p><p>Your orgasm nearing as soon as you reached your apartment. Emily pulled into the parking spot, fingers still circling your clit. She seized contact, you whining out out of habit.</p><p>"What did I say?" Emily said, glaring at you with lust but also hunger.</p><p>"N- no noise until w-we got i-inside," you attempted to say, it coming out in small breaths.</p><p>"Now, since you disobeyed me, only I will tell you when to come. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes Miss Prentiss," you said, slowly regaining composure.</p><p>"Good. Let's go," she said, already halfway out the door.</p><p>You got out of the car, legs wobbling from your previous denied orgasm. Prentiss grabbed your hand, leading you up the stairs to your apartment.</p><p>You gave her the key, her opening the door and pulling you inside. Her lips crashed against yours again, but only briefly.</p><p>"Good girl. Listen to what I say. If you don't, strikes will be added."</p><p>"Yes ma'am." You said, trying not to show how turned on you were.</p><p>"Good. Go to your room, take off all your clothes and kneel in front of the bed."</p><p>You did as you were told, Emily trailing behind you. You grabbed a pillow, her nodding.</p><p>You started with your shoes and then took off your dress. Emily was watching you from the doorway, making sure you did as she told you.</p><p>Once all of your clothes were off, she walked towards you.</p><p>"Now, because of that one strike, you are going to watch me touch myself. No whining, no moaning, no touching yourself. Just watch me."</p><p>"Yes Miss Prentiss," you said, unsure of how you would be able to do this.</p><p>She sat down in front of you, taking off her dress. She was sitting right in front of you in a matching set of a black lace  bra and panties. Everything was see through and you tried your hardest not to reach out and drag your finger up her slit.</p><p>She started with her bra, slowly removing it and massaging her breasts. You watched intently, making sure not to break eye contact. Her hands slowly moved down her torso, reaching the waistline of her panties. She slowly pulled them down, leaving you with a perfect look at her soaking pussy.</p><p>Cause I may be bad<br/>But i'm perfectly good at it</p><p>You wanted to moan at the sight in front of you, but your clit was throbbing and you didn't want to wait more than you had to. </p><p>Her hands moved to her clit, you never breaking eye contact. Emily began to circle her fingers around the bundle of nerves, moaning at the feeling. You bit your lip, trying to ignore the incessant throbbing and wetness between your legs.</p><p>She laid down on her back, forcing you to look at her pussy. Her fingers continued to circle her clit, never ceasing. She took her other hand, that had been massaging her breast, and put two fingers in her core. She moaned loudly, you still trying your hardest to stay silent. </p><p>Sex in the air<br/>I don't care<br/>I love the smell of it</p><p>You desperately needed friction, but you knew she would hear if you rubbed your legs together. Your core ached, you needed to be touched.</p><p>Emily's moans were getting louder, meaning she was closer to her orgasm. After a few more seconds of circling her clit, she came. She moaned a string of obscenities and continued to fuck herself through her high. Once she was done, she sat up and brought her soaked fingers to your mouth.</p><p>She maintained eye contact with you as you sucked her come off her fingers, her moaning at the sight.</p><p>Sticks and stones may break my bones<br/>But chains and whips excite me</p><p>"You were such a good girl, watching mommy touch herself. Now, is it your turn?"</p><p>"Yes, Miss Prentiss," you whispered, out of breath from what you had just watched.</p><p>"Louder." She stated, still glaring daggers into your eyes.</p><p>"Yes, Miss Prentiss," You said, much louder than the first time.</p><p>"Good girl. Now, come up here and lay down with your feet hanging off the bed."</p><p>You did as you were told, Emily getting on her knees in front of you.</p><p>"You got that wet from me touching myself? You really are a mommy's girl aren't you."</p><p>Before you had time to respond, she latched her mouth onto your throbbing clit. She moved your legs on top of her shoulders, your arms supporting your weight.</p><p>"Remember," she said between licks and nips, "I want you to be as loud as possible."</p><p>"Yes, FUCK!" you screamed, your clit overly sensitive from everything that had happened.</p><p>"Good girl," she said, not decreasing her pace.</p><p>She continued sucking on your clit, thrusting two fingers inside of your core. You moaned loudly, her smirking at how she made you feel.</p><p>After a few minutes of loud moans, your orgasm hit you like a train. A wave of pleasure washed over you, allowing only moans and whines to escape from your lips.</p><p>Emily ate you out until your orgasm finished, kissing up to your mouth. She stopped right before your lips, bringing her fingers up to her mouth and sucking off your slick. You moaned, earning a rough kiss from her. You could taste yourself on her lips, the feeling overwhelming.</p><p>Once your pants had subsided, she stopped kissing you and looked at you. She had a look of longing, like she wanted you yet you weren't there.</p><p>"You need help getting up?" she asked, breaking out of her trance.</p><p>"Please," you laughed, still a little out of breath.</p><p>She lifted you up, helping you to the bathroom. You told Emily where your hoodies and sweats were, her tossing you one of each. She put on a pair of your sweats and your old college hoodie, earning a huge smile from you when you saw her.</p><p>"We'll shower in the morning, i'm exhausted," you said, climbing into bed.</p><p>"Good, because I wasn't about to stand in the shower with the very high risk of falling asleep," she said, earning a chuckle from the both of you.</p><p>She climbed into bed with you, wrapping her arms around your waist and pulling you closer.</p><p>"Night princess, see you in the morning," Emily said, you smiling from her name for you.</p><p>"Night babes," you said back, the thick blanket of sleep pulling you under.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. fine line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>warning: mentions of anxiety, panic attacks and depression</p><p>You couldn't sleep. You had woken up somewhere around 2am, not knowing why. </p><p>Emily's arms were still wrapped around you, her front pressing against your back.</p><p>The sounds of her soft snores calmed you in the wake of another anxiety attack.</p><p>You would have reached out and grabbed your phone for music, but moving would wake her and so would the sound.</p><p>You closed your eyes, taking deep breaths and listening to Emily's breathing.</p><p>Your anxiety attacks were random, but when they happened, they weren't good.</p><p>After you had left Joanna, you developed severe anxiety and depression. No matter how long ago you two had broken up, she still haunted you.</p><p>A ghost that never left.</p><p>You stopped thinking about you past, your breathing getting faster and faster.</p><p>You needed to ground yourself.</p><p>You needed music.</p><p>You got up, grabbed your phone and put on the album Fine Line by Harry Styles. </p><p>Emily woke up, and immediately realized what was happening.</p><p>"Hey, hey princess, look at me,"</p><p>Put a price on emotion</p><p>I'm looking for something to buy</p><p>You've got my devotion</p><p>But man, I can hate you sometimes</p><p>"I h-had a b-bad dream a-about Joanna," you managed to say between sobs. "She never leaves."</p><p>Those three words broke Emily.</p><p>She never leaves.</p><p>Emily wrapped you in a tight hug, pulling you in as close as possible.</p><p>"It's okay, princess. As long as i'm here, nobody will hurt you."</p><p>You felt the pain in her voice. She wanted to help you so bad but she didn't know how.</p><p>"O-okay." you said, slowly laying back down. Emily was still holding you, your head on her chest.</p><p>I don't want to fight you</p><p>And I don't wanna sleep in the dirt</p><p>We'll get the drinks in</p><p>So I'll get to thinking of her</p><p>Your crying subsided, and all that was left was small sniffles here and there.</p><p>Emily being there calmed you down much faster than if you were alone, and you couldn't be more great full of that.</p><p>Even with your best friend, he couldn't calm you down like Emily does.</p><p>It was something about her that just always knew what to do, even if she was skeptical about it.</p><p>The both of you eventually fell back to sleep for a few more hours.</p><p>We'll be a fine line</p><p>We'll be a fine line</p><p>We'll be a fine line</p><p>We'll be a fine line</p><p>We'll be alright</p><p>We'll be alright</p><p>You woke up to a feeling of emptiness. Emily wasn't in the bed anymore, and your heart immediately dropped.</p><p>You thought you had scared her away until you heard a utensil clatter and a quiet "dammit" from the kitchen.</p><p>You laughed a little, imagining Emily dropping a spoon.</p><p>Anything that she did was cute, no matter what it was.</p><p>You got up and walked to the kitchen. Emily was facing the stove, you realizing she was making pancakes.</p><p>You walked over to her, slowly wrapping your arms around her waist.</p><p>She jumped, quickly realizing it was you and eased up.</p><p>"Good morning baby," you said, your voice deeper than normal from the amount of sleep you had gotten.</p><p>"Morning princess, your morning voice is hot," she said, still flipping the pancakes.</p><p>Those words made butterflies erupt in your abdomen, you pressing your cheek more against her back.</p><p>"Fuck this shit, lets order breakfast," Emily said, bringing you out of your daydream.</p><p>"What did you do?" You asked, quickly realizing she had burnt every pancake she attempted to make.</p><p>You laughed, but only because you know you would have done the exact same think.</p><p>Hell, you burned a quesadilla a few days ago. Anything's possible.</p><p>"Alright, since you used all my pancake batter," you said, jokingly scoffing at her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I tried to cook and I just can't. It's not something i'm good at," she said, a pouty look on her face.</p><p>"Oh Em, don't worry. I can't cook either. I burn the easiest things."</p><p>You both laughed, you pulling out a menu for a local diner. You called in and ordered delivery, Emily moving to the couch.</p><p>"Hey, where's your record player? I saw Fine Line and I want to hear the rest of the song you were playing this morning, if that's okay with you," she asked, looking over at you.</p><p>"It's over there in the corner, and of course. Fine Line is one of my favorites, the song and the album." You said, plugging your phone back in.</p><p>She pulled the record from the shelf it sat on and placed it on the turntable, setting the needle on it.</p><p>Test of my patience</p><p>There's things that we'll never know</p><p>You sunshine, you temptress</p><p>My hand's at risk, I fold</p><p>The music flowed quietly through your apartment, flooding you and Emily with happiness.</p><p>After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. You opened it and grabbed the food, thanking the delivery man.</p><p>You walked back inside, giving Emily her food and a fork and placing yourself next to her on the couch.</p><p>Crisp trepidation</p><p>I'll try to shake this soon</p><p>Spreading you open</p><p>Is the only way of knowing you</p><p>You and Emily sat in silence, the soft music enough to make it not awkward. </p><p>Once you two had finished, Falling was playing, You always had a soft spot for this song, and Emily realized your shift in emotion.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, genuine concern laced in her voice.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay. This song has always been a part of me since the moment I heard it."</p><p>She seemed to understand what you were saying and moved closer to you. You leaned back, your head against her shoulder.</p><p>"How about we be lazy today and later tonight we can have a movie marathon, how about that?" Emily asked.</p><p>"I like that, I haven't seen a movie in a really long time," you said, chuckling.</p><p>"Well, neither have I. So, this should be fun," Emily said, you agreeing and laughing along with her.</p><p>During the day, you and Emily just hung out around your apartment. Not bothering to change clothes, you both stayed in your pajamas.</p><p>You both watched reruns of shows, laughing and pointing out the mistakes in the crime ones. It felt natural being around her, like she was always supposed to be there.</p><p>Once the sun began to set, the two of you began preparing for movie night.</p><p>You made the popcorn and Emily brought out blankets and pillows to put on the couch to make it more comfortable.</p><p>"What movie should we watch first?" You asked, Emily shrugging.</p><p>"What if we start with our favorites and go on from there." You said, Emily agreeing.</p><p>"What's your favorite movie y/n?" Emily asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>"Hmm, I would have to say the Nightmare Before Christmas. I've loved it ever since I was a child."</p><p>Emily smiled, imagining you being ecstatic to watch the movie.</p><p>"Alright, Nightmare Before Christmas it is," Emily said, fishing it out of your drawer of DVD's.</p><p>As she was putting the disc into the slot, you walked over to the couch and sat down.</p><p>You placed the bowl of popcorn on the table, accessible for the both of you.</p><p>Emily came and sat down next to you, you immediately putting your head on her lap.</p><p>She smiled and played with your hair as the movie began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. i couldn’t be more in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Emily had fallen asleep on the couch, never bothering to move back to bed.</p><p>You woke up to the sun streaming through the windows, your head still on Emily's lap.</p><p>She was still asleep, her head propped up on her hand.</p><p>You yawned and slowly got up, trying not to disturb Emily. You checked your phone, seeing a text from Garcia.</p><p>P&lt;3<br/>Hey sweets! Tonight JJ and I were planning a girls night, wanna come?</p><p>You<br/>Of course! I love girls night:)</p><p>P&lt;3<br/>Yay!!! I'll text Em, see ya there!</p><p>She responded back to you almost immediately, which was surprising seeing that the time read 8:05 am.</p><p>As you were checking your social media's, Emily had woken up.</p><p>"Morning baby, how'd you sleep?" She asked, startling you.</p><p>Her morning voice was almost an octave lower, taking you off guard. You had to admit, it was hot.</p><p>"Good, my neck hurts a little though. You?" you asked, turning towards her.</p><p>"I always sleep good when you're with me," she said, moving towards you and pulling you to her.</p><p>You smiled and blushed, cuddling up to her more.</p><p>"You might be getting a text from Garcia soon," you said.</p><p>As soon as you said that, her phone dinged. You both laughed, her reaching for it.</p><p>Penny<br/>Hey Em! We're having a girls night tonight, JJ and y/n are already up for it. Ya coming?</p><p>Emily<br/>Of course! I never pass up a girls night with my girls</p><p>Penny<br/>Yay! Oh, I need to tell y/n where it is. JJ's house at 7!</p><p>Emily<br/>I can tell her, I'll be there!</p><p>Penny<br/>Can't wait!😘</p><p>She set down her phone to see you looking up at her. She smiled, planting a kiss on your forehead, nose and then your lips.</p><p>You smiled into the kiss, wanting it to last forever.</p><p>"I have an idea!" Em said</p><p>"Oh boy, what is it," you said, giggling.</p><p>"How about we both try and make breakfast, maybe we won't burn anything if we work together,"</p><p>She stood up and grabbed your hand, dragging you to the kitchen.</p><p>"I'll let you get set up, i'll go put on a record. How about that?"</p><p>"Sounds perfect," she said, smiling.</p><p>As you walked to your record player, you could feel her eyes on you. You couldn't see, but you knew it was a look of pure lust and adoration.</p><p>You grabbed A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships by The 1975. The first song to play was I Couldn't Be More In Love. </p><p>At the best of times, I'm lonely in my mind</p><p>But I can find something to show you</p><p>If you have got the time</p><p>Why would I rely on the things that I did right?</p><p>She said, "I gave you four years of my life"</p><p>You smiled, remembering a dream you had a few days ago.</p><p>"Hey babe, come here!" Emily yelled from the porch of your home, which overlooked the ocean.</p><p>You walked over to her, standing next to her and placing your head on her shoulder.</p><p>"What's up?" you asked.</p><p>"I just wanted you to see the sunset. Even though it's perfect, it's not as perfect as you," she said, turning to face you.</p><p>You smiled.</p><p>"I love you," you said. The words rolled off your tongue so easily, like they were always meant to be said. But just to her.</p><p>"I love you, too," she said, leaning in to kiss you.</p><p>You snapped back to reality.</p><p>Did you love her? The last person you had loved had destroyed you in too many ways.</p><p>Love scared you.</p><p>You said those three words to Joanna. She hurt you. Badly.</p><p>But this wasn't her. This was Emily.</p><p>One of the sweetest, kindest, most loving girls you had ever met.</p><p>You looked over at her. She was mixing the batter for pancakes. </p><p>"Where'd you get the pancake mix, I thought we were out?" You asked.</p><p>You decided to text Spencer about you new dilemma later.</p><p>So what about these feelings I've got?</p><p>We got it wrong</p><p>And you said you had enough</p><p>What about these feelings I've got?</p><p>I couldn't be more in love</p><p>"I found some in the cupboard. Don't worry, I checked the date," she said.</p><p>She knew you had had an eating disorder in the past. Mixed with your anxiety, you had always checked the dates on every single food item.</p><p>You had a continuous battle with it in the past, but Emily wasn't a big part of your life at the time. She had asked you about it, and told you she was there for you, but you had Spencer and she knew that. She never pressed on the problem much more.</p><p>You walked over to her, the soft sounds of the music still playing.</p><p>I could've been a great line, I could've been a sign</p><p>Overstayed my time, say what's on your mind</p><p>Maybe I'll rely on all the things that I did right</p><p>Because I'd give you all the years of my life</p><p>You sat down in front of her, watching her add ingredients to the batter.</p><p>"How are you cute when you do anything," she said, pulling you out of your staring.</p><p>You laughed, your cheeks changing to a shade of dark red.</p><p>"I'm being serious here. You're just sitting there and all I want to do is attack you wit kisses,"</p><p>That made you blush even more. You looked at her, and decided to be bold. You leaned your head on your hand and looked at her straight in the eyes.</p><p>"Then do it," you said, winking.</p><p>At those words, she dropped the whisk into the sink and ran around the counter.</p><p>You laughed, bracing yourself for the incoming attack.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around you and, as she said, attacked you with kisses.</p><p>After a few minutes, it had turned into a tickle fight. You were both on the floor, trying to catch your breath.</p><p>Your stomach hurt from laughing so hard and so did Emily's.</p><p>She turned and looked at you, a look of adoration in her eyes.</p><p>Love.</p><p>So, what about these feelings I've got?</p><p>We got it wrong and you said you had enough</p><p>But what about these feelings I've got?</p><p>I couldn't be more in love</p><p>You wanted to look away, but you couldn't.</p><p>You loved her. </p><p>You didn't want to tell her.</p><p>She wasn't even your girlfriend. You couldn't.</p><p>Instead, you leaned in for a kiss, her returning it immediately.</p><p>She got on top of you, still kissing you on the floor.</p><p>She began to pull off y0ur shirt, breaking the kiss to ask if it was okay.</p><p>You nodded, and she took it off. She kissed down your neck and to your chest.</p><p>She began to nip and suck at your nipple, earning a whine from you.</p><p>Your back arched from pleasure, earning a muffled moan from Emily.</p><p>She moved to the other breast before she left a trail of kisses down your stomach.</p><p>She reached the waistband of your shorts, looking up at you. You nodded, and she pulled them down.</p><p>She began to suck at your clit, a high pitched whine leaving your lips.</p><p>Sex with Emily this time was soft, gentle. There weren't any handcuffs or edging, she just wanted to make you feel good.</p><p>She kept sucking at your clit until you came, soft pants and moans coming from your mouth.</p><p>Your orgasm wasn't as strong, but you liked it.</p><p>When your breathing had evened out, she kissed up your body and to your mouth again.</p><p>You flipped her onto her back, afraid of what she would say.</p><p>She said nothing, letting you continue. </p><p>You went down her chest and over her clothed breasts, asking if you could remove her shirt.</p><p>She nodded, you taking it off and wrapping your mouth around her hardened nipple.</p><p>She gasped, a small moan leaving you. </p><p>You massaged her other breast with your hand, her pulling off her shorts as you did so.</p><p>You moved to the other breast, nipping and sucking at her nipple.</p><p>You kissed down her stomach, her moans increasing.</p><p>You reached her core, which was dripping wet.</p><p>You licked up her slit with the flat of your tongue, a loud gasp leaving her lips.</p><p>You began to suck at her clit, your finger entering her.</p><p>She moaned loudly, only spurring you on.</p><p>Her moans were like music to your ears.</p><p>You continued until she came, still panting and moaning.</p><p>You kissed up her stomach and through the valley of her breasts.</p><p>You reached her mouth, sucking her juices off of your fingers.</p><p>She moaned, pulling you in for a kiss.</p><p>A sudden knock at the door startled the both of you. You scrambled to put on your clothes, finding your shirt and shorts. </p><p>You threw Emily hers as she rushed to the bathroom.</p><p>You went to the door, looking through the peephole.</p><p>A sudden wave of relief washed over you as Spencer stood behind the door.</p><p>"Spencer, what are you doing here?" you asked.</p><p>"Well, uh, it was sunny earlier and now it's raining," he said.</p><p>"I can see that. Are you okay?" You asked. It wasn't like him to randomly show up at your door.</p><p>"Not really," he said, before breaking down in your arms.</p><p>You caught him, slowly taking him over to your couch while telling him everything's okay.</p><p>"I'm gonna stay right here, okay? I'm right here," you said, him sobbing into your chest.</p><p>"Emily is gonna get you some water, okay?" You said, not bothering to hide it from him.</p><p>"Emily's here?" He asked, a look of panic in his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, she is, but its okay bubs. You're okay. I'm right here," You said, calling for Emily.<br/> hurt," she said, the pain for him evident in her voice.</p><p>"You can stay," he said between sniffles.</p><p>"Okay," she whispered, rubbing her hand against his back.</p><p>"Do you want to say what's wrong? You don't have to, we just want to help."</p><p>"I know," he said, and began to tell the both of you what happened.</p><p>"Hey mom. It's me, Spencer," he said over the phone.</p><p>"Who are you? I don't know a Spencer," Diana said from the other side.</p><p>"Mom, I'm your son. Spencer Reid?" He said, tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>He knew his mom would have days like this, they were just always hard.</p><p>"I DON'T HAVE A SON, STOP CALLING," she yelled, and at that she hung up.</p><p>He sat on the couch, still holding the phone to his ear. </p><p>He turned it off, the dial tone still ringing in his head. </p><p>He needed someone. He needed his best friend.</p><p>"So I came over here. I'm sorry if I intruded on anything," he said, still crying.</p><p>"It's okay, Spencer. You're always welcome here, no matter what. I love you," you said.</p><p>"Thank you, y/n. And thank you too, Emily. I love you guys."</p><p>Spencer never really said those words to anyone, only to his mom.</p><p>It surprised you and Emily, you both looking at each other.</p><p>You had begun to cry, not being able to imagine what Spencer had to go through.</p><p>He stayed for a few more hours, Emily making breakfast. She managed not to burn the pancakes, which was impressive.</p><p>The day was spent laughing and telling stories, just what Spence needed.</p><p>"Crap!" you said, realizing the time was 6:30 pm.</p><p>"What?" Spencer said.</p><p>"Pen and JJ invited Emily and I to a girls night tonight, it's at JJ's at 7."</p><p>"What if Spencer hung out with us?" Emily said, earning a laugh from you and a groan from him.</p><p>"No thanks, I think I'm good. I need to get home anyways, I want to finish my book," He said.</p><p>"Which one?" you asked. You knew he was reading like five different ones right now, you could never keep track.</p><p>"Dante's Inferno," he said, standing up.</p><p>"Ah, never read it," you said, him laughing.</p><p>Emily stood up, giving him a hug first.</p><p>"I'm always here for you, Spence. No matter what you need, I'm only a phone call away."</p><p>"Thank you," Spencer said, pulling away. You were surprised he gave her a hug, but yet again, this is Emily we're talking about.</p><p>He turned to you and wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on your head.</p><p>"Thank you, y/n. For everything. I never thought I would get to call someone my best friend but here we are. I love you," he said, looking down at you.</p><p>"Of course Spencer. I'm always here, like Emily said. No matter what it is, you can always come to my door. Love you too," you smiled, him returning it.</p><p>He walked towards the door and opened it, saying another quick thank you before closing it.</p><p>You turned to Emily, catching her staring at you.</p><p> </p><p>"We gotta go," she said, earning a laugh from you.</p><p>"I would say so," you said, going to your room to find some clothes to wear.</p><p>You put on a pair of mom jeans and tucked in a Queen t-shirt, pairing it with your black high-top converse.</p><p>Emily wore a pair of black jeans with a red t-shirt and a pair of vans.</p><p>"Ready?" She asked you.</p><p>"Ready," you said, grabbing your purse and phone.</p><p>Emily took your hand in hers, lacing your fingers together. </p><p>The two of you walked out into the rain and to the car, her climbing into the drivers seat.</p><p>She started the car, finding your hand again.</p><p>You both headed to JJ's, the smile never leaving your face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. like real people do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to JJ's house was short, Emily's hand laced with yours.</p><p>The radio was playing music softly, the sounds of Like Real People Do filling your ears.</p><p>I had a thought, dear</p><p>However scary</p><p>About that night</p><p>The bugs and the dirt</p><p>You hummed along, occasionally looking over at Emily.</p><p>What you couldn't see is that she felt the same way.</p><p>Love.</p><p>She was terrified, she knew that you had a troubled past and she didn't want to fall for you in case you didn't want her.</p><p>But she was.</p><p>And it was scary.</p><p>Why were you digging?</p><p>What did you bury</p><p>Before those hands pulled me</p><p>From the earth?</p><p>The two of you arrived, Garcia immediately opening the door.</p><p>"Yay! You're here! JJ and I have been setting up." She squealed.</p><p>You and Emily both looked at each other, confused.</p><p>"What do you mean setting up?" you asked.</p><p>"Well, we haven't had a girls night in a really long time. So, we decided to make it special."</p><p>She led the two of you into the living room, where they had put up blankets over the windows.</p><p>"We put up blankets because the blinds didn't block out all of the sun," JJ called from the kitchen.</p><p>"But why?" Emily asked, you nodding in agreement. </p><p>"Because,we're gonna have a movie night!" Garcia exclaimed.</p><p>JJ emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and some taquitos.</p><p>I will not ask you where you came from</p><p>I will not ask you, neither should you</p><p>Emily looked at you, her face immediately breaking out into a wide grin.</p><p>There was that same look in her eyes as earlier.</p><p>Love.</p><p>Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips</p><p>We should just kiss like real people do</p><p>You would normally look away, mainly in fear.</p><p>But you felt that it was real.</p><p>I knew that look dear</p><p>Eyes always seeking</p><p>Was there in someone</p><p>That dug long ago</p><p>To avoid suspicion from Garcia, you and Emily went and sat down on the couch.</p><p>It's not that you didn't want her to know, it's just that she liked to gossip.</p><p>A lot.</p><p>JJ had picked the first movie, it being Mean Girls.</p><p>The four of you watched the movie, laughing and drinking wine.</p><p>Towards the end of the movie, it was starting to get cold.</p><p>There were only three blankets, meaning two people had to share one blanket.</p><p>Emily almost immediately piped up, saying her and you would share it.</p><p>Thankfully, everyone, especially Garcia, was too wine drunk to catch anything.</p><p>So I will not ask you</p><p>Why you were creeping</p><p>In some sad way I already know</p><p>The blanket was on the smaller side, meaning the two of you would have to squish together to be covered completely.</p><p>Neither of you complained about it, you quickly moving closer to her.</p><p>The warmth of her body immediately radiation onto yours, making you warmer.</p><p>She pulled you closer, wrapping her arm around your shoulders.</p><p>The next movie was picked by Garcia, choosing the infamous Mama Mia.</p><p>While the movie went on, the blanket of sleep was slowly draping over you.</p><p>You put your head on Emily's shoulder, a smile creeping onto her face.</p><p>You had drank too much wine, and for you that meant sleeping.</p><p>Sleep pulling you in almost immediately, the sounds of ABBA droning on in the background.</p><p>You woke up to sun peeking through the windows.</p><p>The blankets had fallen off, meaning the sun was blinding.</p><p>Everyone was still asleep, your head still on Emily's shoulder.</p><p>She was still asleep, a slight snore coming from her.</p><p>A smile lit up your face. She looked so perfect sleeping there, not a care in the world.</p><p>"Morning babes," JJ said from across the room, her morning voice raspy.</p><p>"Morning JJ," you said, yawning and stretching your arms.</p><p>"I woke up at around midnight, Garcia was snoring," she said, you giggled. You always knew Garcia snored.</p><p>"Anyways, I took a photo of you and Em," she said, a blush creeping to your face.</p><p>"Lemme see," you said.</p><p>She handed you her phone, the photo pulled up.</p><p>It showed Emily's arm wrapped around you, your head on her shoulder. Your legs were intertwined, making the position seem uncomfortable.</p><p>You smiled, the blush never leaving your face.</p><p>"You know," JJ said, grabbing her phone and sending you the photo. "She loves you."</p><p>Even though you had kind of figured that out already, but hearing it from someone made it real.</p><p>You looked at JJ, her realizing the look of worry on your face.</p><p>"One thing that I know about Emily is that when she loves something or someone, she never lets them go. She fights hard for them, no matter what."</p><p>You slowly relaxed, but were still very worried. </p><p>"She won't let you go. No matter how hard you try to run away because you're worried, she won't let you."</p><p>You smiled, the sureness in her voice providing more calmness.</p><p>A few seconds later, Emily started to wake up.</p><p>She tried to open her eyes, the light from the windows blinding.</p><p>She groaned, earning a laugh from you and JJ.</p><p>Garcia was still sound asleep, her snores filling the house.</p><p>Once Emily had adjusted to the light and realized it was just JJ that was awake, she looked at you.</p><p>Her eyes bounced from your eyes to your lips and back.</p><p>With no hesitation, she kissed you.</p><p>JJ silently cheered from the corner as she picked up cans and glasses from the tables.</p><p>Emily pulled away, you both looking at each other and giggling.</p><p>She rested her forehead on yours, intertwining your hands.</p><p>"I want to ask you something," she said, fear being sent through your spine.</p><p>"Anything," you said, masking the worry.</p><p>"I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend. Like, officially."</p><p>I could not ask you where you came from</p><p>I could not ask you, neither could you</p><p>Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips</p><p>We could just kiss like real people do</p><p>You smiled, a grin that reached from ear to ear.</p><p>"Yeah, I would love that," you said, placing a kiss on her nose and down to her lips again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. mr. loverman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily looked at you, processing that you had said yes so quickly.</p><p>She was surprised, to say the least.</p><p>I'm headed straight for the floor</p><p>The alcohol served its tour</p><p>And it's headed straight for my skin</p><p>Leaving me daft and dim</p><p>To be honest, you were surprised too.</p><p>But Emily made you feel things you had never felt before.</p><p>A feeling of being seriously loved and cared for.</p><p>The feeling that you belonged.</p><p>I've got this shake in my legs</p><p>Shaking the thoughts from my head</p><p>But who put these waves in the door?</p><p>I crack and out I pour</p><p>JJ was cleaning the dishes, secretly watching the interaction between you and Emily.</p><p>She smiled. Her and Emily were close, and she knew that she had always been scared of relationships.</p><p>But she saw Emily's whole demeanor change when she met you.</p><p>She started to become happier, began wanting to go to work and be around more people.</p><p>She was beginning to love herself again, and JJ was beyond proud.</p><p>With what had happened with Ian, Emily never thought she could love someone again.</p><p>JJ saw Garcia start to wake up, and she cleared her throat.</p><p>You and Emily looked up at her, and she pointed her head to Garcia.</p><p>You both looked over, realizing she was stirring. </p><p>You stood up, winking at Emily and walking over to JJ to help with the dishes.</p><p>A slight blush crept onto Emily's face, which always seemed to happen with you around.</p><p>"It's too bright in here. Does anyone have advil?" Garcia groaned from her spot.</p><p>You, Emily and JJ laughed, JJ going to her bathroom to grab the medication.</p><p>I'm Mr. Loverman</p><p>And I miss my lover, man</p><p>I'm Mr. Loverman</p><p>Oh, and I miss my lover</p><p>As you began to wash the dishes, you could feel eyes on you.</p><p>You knew it was Emily, and your cheeks flushed a light pink.</p><p>You were dating Emily Prentiss.</p><p>THE Emily Prentiss.</p><p>The woman who made you believe in love at first sight.</p><p>The woman who made you feel okay.</p><p>The ways in which you talk to me</p><p>Have me wishin' I were gone</p><p>The ways in which you say my name</p><p>Have me runnin' on and on</p><p>JJ came back with the meds and you grabbed a glass of water for her to take it.</p><p>"Thank you," Garcia groaned, head still pounding from last night.</p><p>You were still washing dishes,  placing the last few wine glasses on the rack.</p><p>You looked at JJ, her knowing what you were thinking about.</p><p>You grabbed the Ricky Montgomery record from her shelf, placing the needs on your favorite song.</p><p>Oh, I'm cramping up</p><p>I'm cramping up</p><p>But you're cracking up</p><p>You're cracking up</p><p>You held out your hand to Emily, her giving you a questioning look.</p><p>"Dance with me," you said, as she blushed and stood up.</p><p>"What's ha- Oh, oh my goodness, are you two?" Garcia asked, the advil kicking in.</p><p>You only smiled, Emily wrapping an arm around your waist as she grabbed your hand in her other.</p><p>I'm Mr. Loverman</p><p>And I miss my lover, man</p><p>I'm Mr. Loverman</p><p>Oh, and I miss my lover</p><p>The two of you slowly danced around the room, JJ and Garcia's eyes brimming with happy tears.</p><p>Garcia stood up, grabbing JJ's hand and spinning her around.</p><p>I've shattered now, I'm spilling out</p><p>Upon this linoleum ground (Mr. Loverman)</p><p>I'm reeling in my brain again</p><p>Before it can get back to you (Mr. Loverman)</p><p>Oh what am I supposed to do without you?</p><p>The four of you danced for what seemed like forever, you wrapping your arms around Emily's waist and resting your head on her chest.</p><p>Her heartbeat rang in your ears, the soft thump thump keeping you calm.</p><p>With the soft sway of the music, you felt contempt.</p><p>You felt that everything was right, that you were finally where you were supposed to be.</p><p>The album continued, the four of you still dancing until noon.</p><p>A loud rumble came from your stomach, immediately breaking the calmness of your surroundings.</p><p>You laughed into Emily's chest, her kissing your forehead in between chuckles.</p><p>"Hey JJ, do you have any food?"</p><p>"Yeah, I have some leftover pizza in the fridge." she said, Garcia loosening her embrace on her.</p><p>"Perfect." You had always liked cold pizza, it didn't matter what time of day it was.</p><p>"Bring it over!" Emily called, sitting down on the couch again.</p><p>You grabbed the pizza and went and sat next to your girlfriend.</p><p>You put the box on the table, everyone grabbing a slice.</p><p>"So,' Garcia said, 'How long have you two been a thing?"  </p><p>You, JJ and Emily laughed.</p><p>"Technically, ever since this morning." You said, glancing at her.</p><p>"What do you mean this morning? I missed it?" She asked, looking a little hurt.</p><p>"You were asleep! We didn't want to wake you up," Emily said.</p><p>She groaned, still sad that she missed the happy morning.</p><p>You put your head on her shoulder, still eating pizza.</p><p>You noticed your phone on the table, it lighting up as soon as you saw it.</p><p>You left Emily's shoulder and grabbed it, her pulling you back as soon as you were in her reach again.</p><p>You opened your phone, realizing it was a text from Spencer.</p><p>Spencer&lt;3</p><p>Hey y/n, do you wanna come with me for a late lunch? We haven't had a meal together in a long time.</p><p>You</p><p>Sure! I'm still here with the girls, I need to get home and shower. Where do you wanna meet?</p><p>Spencer&lt;3</p><p>Oh, is Emily there?</p><p>You</p><p>Yeah, why?</p><p>Spencer&lt;3</p><p>Tell her she can come with you, it'll be fun:)</p><p>You</p><p>Will do, wanna go to that chinese place on the corner of 2nd and 5th?</p><p>Spencer&lt;3</p><p>That works! See you then!</p><p>You showed Emily the texts, her nodding.</p><p>"Hey guys, we gotta go. Reid wants to have a late lunch."</p><p>JJ and Garcia were sad, but knew that you guys hadn't hung out in a while.</p><p>"We need to do this again soon," JJ called from the living room, you and Emily agreeing with her.</p><p>The two of you walked hand in hand to the car, your head still on her shoulder.</p><p>She got into the drivers seat and started the car.</p><p>The drive was in a comfortable silence, her hand only leaving yours to switch gears.</p><p>And that was when you felt it, for real.</p><p>Love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 505</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Emily drove home, you thought about music.</p><p>Although, that wasn't new.</p><p>Except this time, you were thinking about her.</p><p>Songs that you thought she would like, ones that the two of you could listen to together and call them "yours".</p><p>"Hey babe," you said, the word rolling off your tongue with ease.</p><p>"Yeah?" Emily responded, a smile across her face.</p><p>"Have you ever heard the song 505 by Arctic Monkeys?" you asked, laughing at the name of the band.</p><p>"Uhm, I don't think I have, no."</p><p>"Well, now you're going to." She laughed as you pulled out your phone.</p><p>I'm going back to 505</p><p>If it's a 7 hour flight or a 45 minute drive</p><p>In my imagination you're waiting lying on your side </p><p>With your hands between your thighs</p><p>You hummed along to the music, tapping your fingers on your thigh with the beat.</p><p>"Do you have this album on vinyl?" she asked, quickly realizing the question had an obvious answer.</p><p>"Of course I do, I'll play it when we get back," you said, excited that she was interested in the music you listened to.</p><p>The two of you got back to your apartment, Emily having brought over some clothes to change into.</p><p>You went to your shelf, grabbing Favourite Worst Nightmare from it.</p><p>You put it on the record player, placing the needle on the song.</p><p>Stop and wait a sec</p><p>Oh, when you look at me like that, my darling</p><p>What did you expect</p><p>I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck</p><p>Or I did last time I checked</p><p>Emily had finished showering as soon as you put the needle on the vinyl.</p><p>You went to take a quick shower and change your clothes, leaving Emily to listen to the album.</p><p>"If you want, you can look through my collection. Find any you like, I'll be happy to put them on," you said before disappearing into the bathroom.</p><p>"Okay, thanks babes," Emily said.</p><p>When you reached the bathroom, you nearly screamed from excitement.</p><p>You hadn't told Spencer yet, and you needed to tell him before 'lunch'.</p><p>You</p><p>Hey Spence! I needa tell you something.</p><p>He responded almost immediately, which was surprising.</p><p>Spencer&lt;3</p><p>What's up?</p><p>You</p><p>This morning, Emily asked me to be her girlfriend, and to be honest, this is the happiest I've felt in years.</p><p>Spencer&lt;3</p><p>YOU'RE BEING SERIOUS</p><p>You</p><p>YES I AM</p><p>Spencer&lt;3</p><p>NO WAY IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU</p><p>THIS JUST MADE MY DAY SO MUCH BETTER</p><p>You</p><p>AHHHH IM SUPPOSED TO BE SHOWERING BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I CAN'T FOCUS ON ANYTHING</p><p>Spencer&lt;3</p><p>TAKE A SHOWER AND THEN GET TO LUNCH WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS OH MY GOD</p><p>You</p><p>OKAY FINE</p><p>You laughed. Ever since you and Spencer had become friends, whenever anything big happened, all of the texts were in all caps.</p><p>You turned on the shower, letting the water warm up while you grabbed your clothes.</p><p>With the faint music still flowing from your living room, you were content.</p><p>Your girlfriend in the other room, music flowing, everything was perfect.</p><p>Not shy of a spark</p><p>A knife twists at the thought that I should fall short of the mark</p><p>Frightened by the bite though it's no harsher than the bark</p><p>Middle of adventures such a perfect place to start</p><p>You grabbed a pair of black mom jeans and a vintage Nirvana t-shirt, bringing them into the bathroom for after your shower.</p><p>The water was hot when you stepped in, just how you liked it.</p><p>You washed your hair, the smell of apple shampoo filling your nose. Once you rinsed it out, you put in the conditioner and washed your body while letting it sit.</p><p>You rinsed everything off and got out of the shower, drying off and putting on your clothes.</p><p>You tied your hair up in a towel and applied light makeup, just mascara and some concealer.</p><p>The towel fell from your hair and you didn't brush it, letting it have a wet messy look.</p><p>You pulled on a pair of black and white checkered vans, placing your rings on your fingers.</p><p>Emily was still sifting through records when you walked out, you watching her with lust.</p><p>She had found a few bands that she liked, Nirvana included.</p><p>You laughed as she picked it up, her spinning around.</p><p>She noticed your shirt and giggled.</p><p>"Well, we both have good taste huh," she said, you agreeing.</p><p>She had moved the needle back to 505, the songs still playing.</p><p>I'm going back to 505</p><p>If it's a 7 hour flight or a 45 minute drive </p><p>In my imagination you're waiting, lying on your side</p><p>With your hands between your thighs</p><p>"Ready?" She asked, setting the records on the coffee table.</p><p>"Yep, let's go," you said, grabbing your keys.</p><p>You decided to take your car and drive, earning a small protest from Emily.</p><p>You ignored it, hopping into the drivers seat and heading to the restaurant.</p><p>But I crumble completely when you cry</p><p>It seems like once again you've had to greet me with goodbye</p><p>I'm always just about to go and spoil the surprise</p><p>Take my hands off of your eyes too soon</p><p>Since your car wasn't a stick shift, you could hold Emily's hand the whole time.</p><p>She was grateful for that, although she liked her car better.</p><p>The two of you arrived at the restaurant, seeing Spencer standing outside.</p><p>He saw you and ran over, not allowing you to fully get out of the car before wrapping you in a tight hug.</p><p>"Congrats bubs, I know you really like her," he said, being genuine.</p><p>"Thanks Spence. And yeah, I really do," you smiled and looked over at Emily, who was awkwardly standing there.</p><p>Spencer motioned for her to come join the hug, and she did.</p><p>The three of you stood there for a few seconds before heading inside.</p><p>"Just three?" The waitress asked, eyeing Emily.</p><p>"Yes, just us three," you said, grabbing her hand.</p><p>Emily smirked, knowing exactly what you were doing.</p><p>As soon as you sat down, Spencer bombarded the two of you with questions.</p><p>"Slow down, one question at a time," you laughed, him blushing from embarrassment.</p><p>The late lunch went quickly, the three of you eating your food and talking about that morning.</p><p>Spencer insisted on paying, saying it was a congratulations gift.</p><p>You and Emily finally gave in, there was no use fighting with him.</p><p>"Again, congrats you two. I'm so glad you're happy. See you at work tomorrow!" he called, earning a groan from the two of you.</p><p>"Bye Spence!" you called back, waving to him.</p><p>You and Emily went back to the car, her insisting on driving back.</p><p>"Fine," you said, smiling as she grabbed your hand.</p><p>*click*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. r u mine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: Spanking, Degradation</p><p>Emily was driving, which meant you had control of the music.</p><p>You grabbed your phone and turned your playlist on shuffle, the song R U Mine? flowing through the speakers.</p><p>I'm a puppet on a string</p><p>Tracy Island, time-traveling</p><p>Diamond cutter-shaped heartaches</p><p>Come to find you four in some velvet morning</p><p>Years too late, she's a silver lining</p><p>Lone ranger riding through an open space</p><p>In my mind when she's not right there beside me</p><p>You loved this song, always had.</p><p>You had always enjoyed this album, and thought it was cool that they also had a song called I Wanna Be Yours on it too.</p><p>The songs fit, and described your life in some way, shape or form.</p><p>Emily looked over at you, she had stopped at a red light.</p><p>You were still humming along to the song, and little did you know, Emily had been doing some research.</p><p>I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be</p><p>And satisfaction feels like a distant memory</p><p>And I can't help myself, all I</p><p>Wanna hear her say is "are you mine?"</p><p>Well, are you mine?</p><p>Are you mine?</p><p>Are you mine? Oh, ah</p><p>She began to sing along, you pausing to look at her.</p><p>"Wait, you know this song? I thought you had never heard of the Arctic Monkeys before?" You said, very confused.</p><p>"Well, when I saw that you had their albums I wanted to get into them, so I looked them up."</p><p>A blush crept to your cheeks. </p><p>"Em, I don't think you know how much that means to me. I haven't met many people who listen to the same music that I do," you said, a smile spreading across your face.</p><p>"Babe, since you're my girlfriend now I really want to get to know you better. And I know you listen to music, a lot of it. So I decided to start there," she said.</p><p>I guess what I'm tryna say is I need the deep end</p><p>Keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes</p><p>Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days</p><p>Great escape, lost track of time and space</p><p>She's a silver lining climbing on my desire</p><p>You wanted to kiss her, right then and there.</p><p>You couldn't, which just made you sad.</p><p>She noticed your shift in emotion, and she began to get worried. As she pulled up to her apartment, she looked at you.</p><p>"What's up?" She asked, and you looked at her.</p><p>"Nothing, I wanted to kiss you but you were driving. And now you're not," you said.</p><p>Before she could say anything, you leaned over the console and placed your lips onto hers.</p><p>Her soft lips danced against yours, beginning soft and then gaining a hunger.</p><p>*click*</p><p>You broke the kiss, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Let's go inside," she said, panting.</p><p>You agreed, immediately getting out of the car and heading to her apartment.</p><p>A car started up behind you, you not noticing it at all.</p><p>Emily opened the door with her key, connecting her lips to yours again and closing the door with her foot.</p><p>And I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be</p><p>And satisfaction fells like a distant memory</p><p>And I can't help myself, all I</p><p>Wanna hear her say is "are you mine?"</p><p>Well, are you mine? (are you mine tomorrow?)</p><p>Are you mine? (or just mine tonight?)</p><p>Are you mine? (are you mine, mine?)</p><p>She brought you to her room, never breaking the kiss.</p><p>"Strip." That was all she said, making your core throb with pleasure.</p><p>"Yes, Miss Prentiss." You said, a chuckle leaving her lips.</p><p>You took off your shirt and your pants, leaving you in your bra and panties.</p><p>And the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways</p><p>So in case, I'm mistaken, I</p><p>Just wanna hear you say, "You got me baby, are you mine?"</p><p>She's a silver lining</p><p>Lone ranger riding through an open space</p><p>In my mind when she's not right there beside me</p><p>She walked over to you, having pulled something out of a drawer in her bedside table.</p><p>"Now, remember your safe word if you need it. I am going to handcuff you and spank you. Are you okay with that?"</p><p>Her tone wasn't controlling, but it wasn't kind either.</p><p>"Yes, Miss Prentiss." You said.</p><p>"Good girl," she said, you biting back a moan.</p><p>She went behind you and handcuffed your hands together, helping you stand up.</p><p>"Now, bend over my knee. I will give you five spanks and I want you to count them out one by one. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes, Miss Prentiss."</p><p>*smack*</p><p>"One," you said. It didn't hurt too bad, and you were surprised it had turned you on so much.</p><p>*smack*</p><p>"T-two," you said. That one hurt a little bit more, your stutter earning a chuckle from Emily.</p><p>*smack*</p><p>"Three," you moaned out.</p><p>"Am I turning you on? Is me spanking you making you wet?" She ran a finger up your wet slit, earning another moan from you. "You're such a slut." She said.</p><p>She spanked you again, harder this time.</p><p>"F-four," you gasped.</p><p>She spanked you one more time, harder than any of the ones before.</p><p>"Five, FUCK!" You yelled. It wasn't a bad pain, it just caught you off guard.</p><p>"Damn baby, you're so hot with my handspring on your ass. I wanna fuck you right here," she said, you whining.</p><p>"Then do it," you said. Even if it earned you another punishment, you were willing to push her buttons.</p><p>I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be</p><p>And satisfaction feels like a distant memory</p><p>And I can't help myself, all I</p><p>Wanna hear her say is "are you mine?"</p><p>Well, are you mine? (are you mine tomorrow?)</p><p>Are you mine? (or just mine tonight?)</p><p>Are you mine? (are you mine tomorrow?)</p><p>(Or just mine tonight?)</p><p>She stood you up and laid you on your back, legs hanging over the side of her bed.</p><p>"Maybe I will since you took the pain so well, such a mommy's girl." she cooed, you letting out a small moan and biting your lip.</p><p>With no warning, she began to suck on your clit.</p><p>You moaned, and so did she. As she was eating you out, she was using her hand to rub her clit.</p><p>Your realization of what she was doing turned you on even more.</p><p>After a few moments, you felt the knot in your stomach tighten.</p><p>"I- I'm gonna c- cum," you said between moans.</p><p>Emily didn't say anything, just moaned into your core.</p><p>After a few more seconds you came, and so did she.</p><p>She moved her head from between your legs and leaned on the bed, catching her breath.</p><p>"Em, wow. That was amazing," you said, chuckling.</p><p>"Yeah, it was. Here, let me go get you some sweats and a hoodie. Can you make it to the bathroom?" She asked.</p><p>"I think so," you said, slowly sitting up.</p><p>"Oh, do you have the key?" You asked.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Oops," she said, laughing.</p><p>She grabbed the key to the cuffs from her drawer and took them off, massaging your wrists.</p><p>"Thanks babe," you said, smiling and kissing her.</p><p>"Anytime, my love."</p><p>You stood up, legs still shaking a little.</p><p>You slowly walked over to the bathroom, Emily tossing you a hoodie and sweats.</p><p>You muttered a thank you, tiredness engulfing you.</p><p>After you went to the bathroom and washed your hands, you walked back into her room.</p><p>Emily was already laying in bed, waiting for you to come over.</p><p>You climbed under the covers and laid your head on her chest, the sound of her heartbeat lulling you to sleep.</p><p>"I love you, y/n." She said, after you had fallen asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. do i wanna know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I would recommend starting the song when y/n grabs her phone:) </p><p>At around 6:30 am, your phone rang.</p><p>When you woke up to the sound, Emily's arms were wrapped around you. </p><p>She groaned as you reached for your phone, trying to pull you back.</p><p>"Baby, I have to get it. It's Hotch," you said, earning a whimper from her.</p><p>"No," was all she said, before burying her face into the pillow.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Y/n, we have a case. Meet at the round table in an hour."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>You turned over to look at Emily, her face still buried in the pillow.</p><p>"Babe, Hotch is going to call you soon. You need to wake up," you said, as quiet as possible.</p><p>"Ughh fine," she said, turning over.</p><p>You had an idea to try and wake her up more.</p><p>You leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips, surprising her.</p><p>She realized what was happening and began to kiss you back, the feeling urgent and needy.</p><p>You began to straddle her, her phone ringing and killing the moment.</p><p>You climbed off of her, whining.</p><p>She groaned and reached over to her phone, Hotch telling her the same thing.</p><p>She put her phone back down and looked at you.</p><p>It took 15 minutes to get to the BAU, and the both of you could get ready in another 15.</p><p>You and her seemed to think the same thing, as you both leaned in for another kiss.</p><p>"Wait," you said, quickly breaking the fiery kiss.</p><p>You grabbed your phone and put on one of your playlists that had been made for a time like this.</p><p>The slowed down version of Do I Wanna Know? started to flow through the speakers, setting the mood even more.</p><p>You quickly climbed back on top of Emily, starting to kiss her lips again.</p><p>Have you got color in your cheeks?</p><p>Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the type</p><p>That sticks around like summat in your teeth?</p><p>Are there aces up your sleeve?</p><p>Have you got no idea that you're in deep?</p><p>I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week</p><p>You made the mental decision that it was your turn to dominate her.</p><p>And you were going to get your way.</p><p>Your legs were straddling her hips, your kisses moving across her jawline and down her neck.</p><p>You nipped at a sensitive part on her neck, making her whine.</p><p>Your hips grind against her leg as you moved down her body.</p><p>How many secrets can you keep?</p><p>'Cause theres this tune I found </p><p>That makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat</p><p>Until I fall asleep, spillin' drinks on my settee</p><p>She moaned, encouraging you to continue.</p><p>You left sloppy kisses down her chest until you got to the bottom of the V on her shirt.</p><p>You took it off, immediately enclosing your mouth over her hard nipple.</p><p>She groaned and her back arched, one hand moving to your hair as another moved down to her clit.</p><p>"No. Only I get to touch you, pleasure you. If you disobey me, there will be consequences. Okay?"</p><p>"Y-yes ma'am," she said, surprised by your tone.</p><p>"Good girl," you said, smirking at the switch in who was receiving the pet name.</p><p>If this feelin' flows both ways</p><p>(Sad to see you go) Was sorta hopin' that you'd stay</p><p>(Baby, we both know) That the nights were mainly made</p><p>For sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day</p><p>She removed her hands from you and instead gripped the bedsheets.</p><p>You moved down her stomach, finally reaching the hem of her shorts.</p><p>You took them off and slid a finger up her wet slit, earning a groan from her.</p><p>"So wet already, I've barely done anything. You're such a mommy's little slut aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am." Emily said, biting her lip.</p><p>She had never realized how aroused she got when you became her dom, and she wasn't complaining.</p><p>Crawlin' back to you</p><p>Ever thought of callin' when</p><p>You've had a few?</p><p>'Cause I always do</p><p>Maybe I'm too</p><p>Busy bein' yours</p><p>To fall for somebody new</p><p>Now, I've thought it through </p><p>Crawlin' back to you</p><p>You began to slowly circle her clit with your thumb, your middle finger entering her.</p><p>She moaned and you looked up at the time.</p><p>Twenty minutes had gone by, meaning you had to make quick work.</p><p>Your tongue dipped into her, your finger still circling her clit.</p><p>She moaned and whimpered, overwhelmed with the feeling.</p><p>Her sounds only spurred you on, your tongue moving faster and faster.</p><p>So have you got the guts?</p><p>Ben wonderin' if your heart's still open</p><p>And if so, I wanna know what time it shuts</p><p>Simmer down an'  pucker up, I'm sorry to interrupt</p><p>It's just i'm constantly on the cusp of tryin' to kiss you</p><p>I don't know if you feel the same as I do</p><p>But we could be together if you wanted to</p><p>"Baby, I-i'm gonna cum," she said, you only moaning in response.</p><p>You removed your tongue and replaced it with your fingers again, your mouth moving to abuse her clit.</p><p>After a few more seconds, she came all over your fingers.</p><p>If this feelin' flows both ways</p><p>(Sad to see you go) Was sorta hopin' that you'd stay</p><p>(Baby we both know) that the nights were mainly made</p><p>For sayin' things that you cant say tomorrow day</p><p>Her pussy clenched around your fingers and she moaned your name.</p><p>You cleaned her up with your tongue and moved up to her mouth, her still panting.</p><p>You kissed her, Emily tasting herself on your lips.</p><p>Crawlin' back to you (crawlin' back to you)</p><p>Ever thought of callin' when</p><p>You've had a few? (had a few)</p><p>"Cause I always do ('cause I always do)</p><p>Maybe i'm too (maybe i'm too busy)</p><p>Busy bein' yours (bein' yours)</p><p>To fall for somebody new</p><p>Now, I've thought it through</p><p>Crawlin' back to you</p><p>"You okay?" You asked, her smiling against your lips.</p><p>"Yeah, that was amazing," she said, laughing.</p><p>You laughed with her, grabbing her hand and leading her to the shower, careful that she wouldn't fall.</p><p>If this feelin' flows both ways </p><p>(Sad to see you go) Was sorta hopin' that you'd stay</p><p>(Baby we both know) That the nights were mainly made</p><p>For sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day</p><p>(Do I wanna know?) Too busy bein' yours to fall </p><p>(Sad to see you go) Ever thought of callin', darlin'?</p><p>(Do I wanna know?) Do you want me crawlin' back to you?</p><p>The two of you showered, you holding her steady for a majority of it.</p><p>You turned it off, grabbing her a towel as you also wrapped yourself up in one.</p><p>She grabbed her clothes, a red scoop neck tank with a pair of black slacks and heeled combat boots.</p><p>You wore a white blouse with a suit jacket with grey slacks and black boots.</p><p>You both headed out the door, hand in hand.</p><p>The drive only took about ten minutes, traffic being less than usual.</p><p>The two of you headed through the lobby and to the elevator, ending up on the BAU floor.</p><p>You noticed an envelope on your desk, not having time to grab it before Garcia called you all into the round table room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. somewhere only we know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Emily made your way to the round table room, grabbing seats next to each other.</p><p>Garcia came in and gave everyone the case files and turned on the TV.</p><p>"Alright my crime-fighters, this case is a doozy. Two victims were found in Savannah, Georgia."</p><p>Penelope clicked a button on the remote, switching pictures on the screen.</p><p>"They were found tied up in dumpsters, both with sashes saying 'bride to be' on them."</p><p>She showed the photos of the victims, both having scars and bruises.</p><p>"Any forms of sexual assault?" Reid asked from his chair.</p><p>"Nope, that's where it gets weird. There were no forms of torture. The M.E. ruled that the cuts and bruises were from the victim fighting back," she said, facing the group.</p><p>"Odd," Prentiss whispered from beside you.</p><p>"Alright, wheels up in 30." Hotch said, leaving the room.</p><p>You grabbed your go bag and headed out the door. </p><p>"Hey b- y/n," Prentiss said, you giggling at her almost mess up.</p><p>"What's up?" you ask.</p><p>"Uhm, I made a playlist for you," she said, a small smile creeping onto her cheeks.</p><p>"You did?" you asked, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes.</p><p>It was the little things. As small as a playlist was, it meant so much to you.</p><p>"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe listen to it with me on the plane?" her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.</p><p>"Yeah, I would love that," you said, stopping for her to catch up with you.</p><p>She walked close to you. Not too close to cause suspicion from Hotch, but close enough for you to feel her body heat.</p><p>The team made it to the tarmac and boarded the plane, you choosing the couch in the back.</p><p>Emily sat next to you, Spencer across. </p><p>"Alright. Spencer and Morgan, go to the latest crime scene. Y/n and Prentiss, head to the ME's office. Rossi, JJ and I will head to the station."</p><p>Everyone agreed, and went back to their usual activities.</p><p>Emily took out her phone and grabbed her earbuds, passing one to you.</p><p>"Here, i'll put the playlist on," she said, smiling at you.</p><p>You blushed, putting the earbud in your left ear.</p><p>The sounds of Somewhere Only We Know began to play, which made you smile even more.</p><p>You had never heard the song, but it was exactly the type of music you listened to.</p><p>You leaned your head on her shoulder and snuggled up to her, preparing for takeoff.</p><p>I walked across an empty land</p><p>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand</p><p>I felt the earth beneath my feet</p><p>Sat by the river, and it made me complete</p><p>Spencer was reading a book, quickly skimming through the pages.</p><p>He looked up at you, a smile playing on his face.</p><p>"You two look cute," he said, pulling out his very outdated phone and snapping a photo.</p><p>You smiled, looking up at your girlfriend.</p><p>She was sound asleep, her head resting on her hand.</p><p>She looked so peaceful, sound asleep.</p><p>Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?</p><p>I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on</p><p>So tell me when you're gonna let me in</p><p>I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin</p><p>A few hours later, the plane landed and the team got off.</p><p>You all got into your respective SUV's and headed to the locations.</p><p>Since you and Emily were going to the M.E's office together, you both got into the same car.</p><p>"I'll drive," she said, you pouting.</p><p>"What? Did you sleep on the plane?" She asked.</p><p>"No," you said, a sheepish look on your face.</p><p>"Then I'm driving. You look tired, and I don't want you falling asleep in the drivers seat."</p><p>You agreed, sulking into the passengers set.</p><p>"Oh, stop it baby. Being sad isn't gonna get me to let you drive," she said, laughing.</p><p>"I know, I know," you said, giggling along with her.</p><p>I came across a fallen tree</p><p>I felt the branches of it looking at me</p><p>Is this the place we used to love?</p><p>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?</p><p>You and Emily headed to the M.E.'s office, the drive not very long.</p><p>The M.O.'s of the victims were the same, nothing that you hadn't figured out already.</p><p>You thanked the M.E. and headed back to the car.</p><p>"Well, that was fun," you said, chuckling.</p><p>"Yep," Emily said.</p><p>"Going to see the victims and hear what happened to them is always my least favorite part of the job. I always feel so bad for them, they didn't deserve it," you said.</p><p>"I agree. It's definitely one of the worst parts of the job," Emily stated from the drivers seat.</p><p>Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?</p><p>I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on</p><p>So tell me when you're gonna let me in</p><p>I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin</p><p>She drove back to the police department, her hand on your thigh the whole way.</p><p>"Y/n, Prentiss, anything new?" Hotch asked from the room the team was working in.</p><p>"No, just the things we figured out already," you said, Emily agreeing.</p><p>"Alright, can the two of you help Reid with the geographical profile?" he asked.</p><p>You and Emily said yes, turning to Reid to help him.</p><p>And if you have a minute, why don't we go</p><p>Talk about it somewhere only we know</p><p>This could be the end of everything</p><p>So why don't we go</p><p>Somewhere only we know?</p><p>Somewhere only we know?</p><p>The three of you worked on the profile for a few hours, downing cups of coffee.</p><p>"Let's head back to the hotel. It's been a long day and we all need some sleep," Hotch said.</p><p>Everyone arrived at the hotel, grabbing their keys and heading to their rooms.</p><p>You and Emily were rooming together again, which you were ecstatic about.</p><p>This could be the end of everything</p><p>So why don't we go</p><p>Somewhere only we know? </p><p>Somewhere only we know?</p><p>Somewhere only we know?</p><p>The both of you headed up to your room on the 3rd floor, room 23.</p><p>Emily opened the door, allowing you to walk in in front of her.</p><p>"Thanks babe," you said, heading to the bathroom.</p><p>"Hey, let me join you. It'll make the shower faster," she said, winking.</p><p>You laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. i can’t handle change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pulled Emily into the bathroom, immediately planting your lips on hers.</p><p>She laughed into the kiss, pulling you towards the shower.</p><p>She turned on the faucet, letting the shower heat up.</p><p>You moved your hands down her waist, reaching the top of her pants.</p><p>You began to unbutton them, her groaning into the kiss.</p><p>She pulled off her shirt, you doing the same.</p><p>Her hands snaked around your back, unhooking your bra and pulling it down your arms.</p><p>Neither her nor you ever broke the kiss. The passion flowed through, showing feelings of love and a need for each other.</p><p>She took of her pants and panties, you doing the same.</p><p>You grabbed her hand and brought her into the shower, the hot water hitting your back.</p><p>She ran her hands across your torso and down to your waist, gripping it firmly.</p><p>Your hands had been caressing her face, now moving down to her chest.</p><p>Your right hand traced down her upper body through the valley of her breasts.</p><p>The kiss was beginning to get hotter, your hand now caressing her breast.</p><p>She groaned, the sound being muffled by you.</p><p>You broke the kiss, leaving sloppy ones down her neck and chest.</p><p>You pushed Emily so her back was against the wall.</p><p>"No. Not this time. I am the dominant one. Got it?" Emily said, flipping you so you were the one with your back to the wall.</p><p>"Yes, Miss Prentiss," you said, staring deep into her lustful eyes.</p><p>Her hand moved down to your clit, slowly rubbing it in circles.</p><p>Your head fell back, moaning at her touch.</p><p>She laughed, knowing that she was truly the one in control.</p><p>Emily moved her fingers faster, switching from her index finger to her thumb.</p><p>Her ring finger plunged inside you, you whimpering.</p><p>"Such a slut for me, aren't you. Always have been, right baby?" she said.</p><p>You bit your lip in response, too overwhelmed with the feeling of her fingers inside you.</p><p>She ceased movement, you letting out a cry.</p><p>"I need words, angel. You need to communicate with me," Emily whispered into your ear.</p><p>"Yes, yes Miss Prentiss," you said, out of breath.</p><p>"Good job baby," she said.</p><p>Her fingers began to rub your clit in figure eights again, getting faster and faster by the second.</p><p>Between the fast thrusting of her fingers and the rubbing on your throbbing clit, you were about to climax within minutes.</p><p>"Baby, I'm gonna cum," you said, panting and moaning.</p><p>"Come for me baby, be the dirty little slut you are and come for mommy, okay? Thats my good girl," she said as you released yourself on her fingers.</p><p>She continued to finger fuck you through your high, slowing down and stopping as you regained composure.</p><p>"You're such a good girl, y/n. You listen to me so well," she said, grabbing the shampoo and placing a kiss on your nose.</p><p>You giggled, getting a feeling of exhaustion.</p><p>You both washed each other's hair, letting the water run over your tired body.</p><p>"How are you, are you okay?" Emily asked.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah i'm okay," you said, genuinely meaning it this time.</p><p>She moved her hand to your face, gently cupping your cheek.</p><p>You leaned into it, looking at her in the eye.</p><p>"Emily," you said, her stroking your cheek with her thumb.</p><p>"Yes sweetie?" She asked.</p><p>"Emily I, I love you," you said, seeing a change in her demeanor.</p><p>She leaned down, pressing her lips onto yours again.</p><p>"Y/n, I love you too," she said.</p><p>You were surprised, to say the least. You weren't expecting her to say it back, but here you were.</p><p>You were in love with Emily Prentiss, and she was in love with you. It was like a dream, except it was real. And you were happy.</p><p>"Let's get out of here and go cuddle in bed, how about that?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I like that," you said.</p><p>She turned off the shower, you grabbing the towels.</p><p>You handed one to her, wrapping yourself in one.</p><p>You pressed play on your spotify, music filling the bathroom.</p><p>Hangin' out where I don't belong is nothing new to me</p><p>I get tired and I get sick and then I lose the strength to leave</p><p>I can't handle change</p><p>I can't handle change</p><p>You pulled on a pair of sweats and a cropped t-shirt, Emily putting on a pair of silk shorts and a matching tank top.</p><p>"You're perfect, you know that?" She asked you.</p><p>You stayed silent, not knowing what to say. You had never thought of yourself as perfect, at most mediocre.</p><p>"Baby, you are perfect. No matter what anyone has told you in the past, you are perfect. And I love you so much."</p><p>"I love you too, Emily," you whispered, wrapping your arms around your torso and falling asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.</p><p>Nothing I do is ever good</p><p>Nothing I do is ever good enough</p><p>Nothing I do is ever good</p><p>You and Emily both woke up to a pounding on the door.</p><p>You groaned, Emily wrapping her arms around you and pulling you back in, making you stay.</p><p>"Baby, what if it's Hotch?" you asked.</p><p>She only groaned in response, letting you go.</p><p>Sure enough, at the door was Hotch.</p><p>"We've had a break in the case. I need you and Emily at the station in an hour," he said.</p><p>"Of course, I'll go get her up," you said, shutting the door.</p><p>You walked back into the room, Emily with a pillow on her face.</p><p>"Baby, they've had a break in the case. We have to get up," you said.</p><p>Nothing I do is ever good</p><p>Nothing I do is ever good enough</p><p>Nothing I do is ever good</p><p>Leave me alone</p><p>Leave me alone</p><p>Leave me alone</p><p>Leave me alone</p><p>She rolled out of bed, immediately pulling you into a hug.</p><p>"This is the way I want to start my mornings," she said, smiling.</p><p>"Me too baby, me too," you said, burying your head in the crook of her neck.</p><p>I can't help but repeat myself</p><p>I know it's not your fault</p><p>Still lately I begin to shake</p><p>For no reason at all</p><p>The both of you got dressed, leaving the hotel room and meeting up with Reid.</p><p>You yawned, him looking at you quizzically.</p><p>"Long night?" he asked, smirking.</p><p>"Haha, no. I'm just tired," you said.</p><p>Emily had caught up with Hotch, wanting to gain more intel on the case.</p><p>"Reid, I told her I loved her last night. And she said it back," you said, a huge smile across your face.</p><p>"You're being serious?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, yes I am," you said.</p><p>"Oh my God," he said, immediately wrapping his arms around you.</p><p>"I'm so happy for you y/n. Ever since the two of you got together you've been so happy, this is amazing!" he squealed.</p><p>You only laughed in response, knowing he was 100% right.</p><p>For no reason at all</p><p>For no reason at all</p><p>For no reason at all</p><p>For no reason at all</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team had arrested the unsub, a jealous woman who thought her sisters fiancé was meant to be with her.</p><p>The team had had plenty of them, so this wasn't an uncommon case.</p><p>"Alright guys, these past few days have been exhausting. Let's head back to the hotel and get some sleep. Wheels up at 9am."</p><p>The team agreed, walking over to the SUV's.</p><p>You, Spencer, JJ and Prentiss got into a car while Rossi, Hotch and Morgan got into the other.</p><p>JJ insisted on driving and Spencer took the front seat, which seemed odd.</p><p>Although, you agreed so you could sit next to Emily.</p><p>"So,' JJ said from her drivers seat, 'what's up with you two lovebirds?"</p><p>You blushed, Emily grabbing your hand and squeezing it.</p><p>"Well, I love her. More than anything in the world," Emily said, making you blush even more.</p><p>"And I feel the same way about her," you said, looking up at Emily.</p><p>She smiled, placing a small kiss on your lips.</p><p>You returned it, then leaning your head on her shoulder.</p><p>"You two are adorable. Please let me help plan the wedding," JJ said, with pleading eyes.</p><p>You and Emily both laughed, you placing another kiss on her cheek.</p><p>"Of course Jayje, you and Garcia will fight for who takes over," Emily giggled.</p><p>You realized then and there that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with you.</p><p>And you wanted to do the same.</p><p>You squeezed Emily's hand tighter, signaling that you felt the same.</p><p>"Hey Spence, how about some music?" you asked.</p><p>"Sure, give me your phone for the playlist you like."</p><p>You grabbed your phone from your back pocket and handed it to him, opening spotify.</p><p>Your phone connected to car, music beginning to play through the speakers.</p><p>Sit enthroned in white grandeur</p><p>But tired and shift</p><p>A whisper of wayward silver hair</p><p>From you eyes</p><p>I'd never seen you unkempt before</p><p>As you whisper "Darling close the door"</p><p>How have I not made a note of every word</p><p>You ever said</p><p>And time, is not on our side</p><p>But I'll pretend that it's alright</p><p>She says the Lord has a plan</p><p>But admits it's pretty hard to understand</p><p>You smiled, remembering the first time you had heard this song.</p><p>It was back in high school, when you were figuring yourself out.</p><p>You found the song, and immediately took a liking to it.</p><p>"This song is really good, who's it by?" Emily asked.</p><p>"Mumford and Sons," you and JJ said, in unison.</p><p>You all laughed, winking at JJ while she looked at you in the mirror.</p><p>Before you leave</p><p>You must know you are beloved</p><p>And before you leave</p><p>Remember I was with you</p><p>You sung along to the music, your head still on Emily's shoulder.</p><p>Her thumb was drawing small circles on the back of your hand, making your heart flutter even more.</p><p>JJ pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, the four of you climbing out and heading to your respective rooms.</p><p>Are you afraid</p><p>However could you not be</p><p>In this rosy light</p><p>This is strange</p><p>I see a hand come through the mirror</p><p>Pointing at the light</p><p>Pointing at the light we never see</p><p>As you put your feathered arms over me</p><p>You opened the door to the room you and Emily were sharing, her trailing behind you.</p><p>"I'm gonna go shower, my back hurts," you said, stretching.</p><p>"Okay. How about when you come out, I'll give you a back massage," Emily said.</p><p>"Babe, you don't need to do that," you said, looking at her.</p><p>"I know, but I want to treat you like how you deserve to be treated. Like a princess." She said.</p><p>You smiled, walking over to her and wrapping her in a hug.</p><p>"I love you baby," you said.</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>Before you leave</p><p>You must know you are beloved</p><p>And before you leave</p><p>Remember I was with you</p><p>And as you leave</p><p>I won't hold you back beloved</p><p>You let go of her, planting a kiss on her lips.</p><p>You turned on the shower, letting the water warm up. </p><p>After the room was filled with steam and you were undressed, you stepped in.</p><p>The hot water singed your skin, although you didn't care.</p><p>You drenched your hair and applied shampoo, rinsing it out.</p><p>You washed your body, the water rinsing it off quickly.</p><p>We'll sit</p><p>And talk the stars down from the sky</p><p>And I'll not forget the chaos in your eyes love</p><p>You stood there for what felt like hours, rinsing off tension and stress.</p><p>You eventually got out, wrapping a towel around yourself and drying off.</p><p>You put on a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt, your favorite type of pajamas.</p><p>Your hair was dried until it wasn't dripping anymore, and stepped out of the bathroom.</p><p>And as you leave</p><p>You must know you are beloved</p><p>And as you leave</p><p>I can see the wild has come for you</p><p>And as you leave</p><p>I won't hold you back beloved</p><p>And as you leave</p><p>See my children playing at your feet</p><p>You walked out of the bathroom, seeing Emily sitting on the bed.</p><p>She was flipping through TV channels, trying to find a good show.</p><p>"Hey baby, are you okay?" She asked, a look of worry on her face.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay. I've just been really tense lately, and I don't know why," you said.</p><p>Then it hit you.</p><p>The envelope.</p><p>Your stomach dropped, a sickening feeling taking over.</p><p>You had no idea why, but it was there.</p><p>"Here, come here," Emily said.</p><p>Tears had begun to stream from your eyes, Emily holding you close.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're going to be okay baby," she repeated, over and over.</p><p>"As soon as we got to this case, I've had a sick feeling in my stomach. I didn't know what it was or why it was happening until I remembered something."</p><p>Emily seemed confused, encouraging you to go on.</p><p>"I noticed an envelope on my desk. I never get mail, it always goes to either Hotch or JJ," you said.</p><p>"Okay. I'm right here, and when we get back, you and I will open it together. You are not in this alone."</p><p>Her words calmed you tremendously, a feeling of calmness washing over you.</p><p>"Thank you, baby. I love you," you whispered.</p><p>"I love you too, baby." she whispered back.</p><p>You cuddled up to her, your head resting on her chest.</p><p>Her strong heartbeat lulling you to sleep, the sense of calmness never leaving you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. meet me in the hallway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had set your alarm for 7:30, allowing enough time to get ready and be to the plane by 9.</p><p>Emily woke up with you, her arms still wrapped around your waist.</p><p>"Baby, can't we just stay?" Emily whispered from beside you.</p><p>"I wish, but we gotta get on the plane and go home."</p><p>Emily groaned and let you go.</p><p>"Come on baby, you have to shower," you said, starting the shower for her.</p><p>"Fine, but only if I can cuddle with you on the plane."</p><p>"Okay, but remember, some of the team doesn't know," you said.</p><p>She frowned, but agreed.</p><p>You grabbed some clothes from your go bag and quickly got dressed.</p><p>Emily showered and put on her clothes, wearing a tight white shirt and a pair of black slacks.</p><p>You put on a pair of gray pants and a black long sleeve shirt that hugged your chest.</p><p>"Ready?" You asked as you put on your combat boots.</p><p>"Yes, I'm so ready to go home," Emily said.</p><p>"Me too baby, me too."</p><p>You kissed her, grabbing your go bag and heading out the door.</p><p>Emily held the door open and followed you down the hall.</p><p>"Hey y/n, hey Em!" Spencer called as he locked his room.</p><p>"What's up Spence?" You asked, Emily stopping with you.</p><p>"I just wanted to walk with you guys, I don't like walking alone."</p><p>"I get ya," you said, grabbing Emily's hand and intertwining your fingers.</p><p>She squeezed your hand, running her thumb over the back of it.</p><p>The three of you got onto the elevator, Reid surprisingly pressing the button for the ground floor.</p><p>"So, are you guys gonna tell the team?" Spencer asked.</p><p>"Uhm, eventually," you said, looking at Emily.</p><p>"Yeah, we haven't really talked about that. Although, over half the team already knows."</p><p>You agreed right as the elevator bell dinged.</p><p>Hotch, JJ, Morgan and Rossi were waiting for the three of you in the lobby.</p><p>"Ready?" Rossi asked, looking at Hotch.</p><p>"Let's head home," Hotch announced.</p><p>You all got into the SUV's and headed to the airport.</p><p>Once you all got onto the plane, Hotch called everyone to the center.</p><p>"Okay, you guys. Since we'll be back early, today will be a paperwork day."</p><p>Everyone groaned in disappointment and anger.</p><p>You found a seat on the couch, Emily sitting next to you.</p><p>"Music time," you said, pulling out your earbuds and plugging them into your phone.</p><p>"Here, pass me one," Emily said.</p><p>You gave her an earbud and she put it in her ear.</p><p>You put your head on her shoulder, cuddling into her side.</p><p>Meet Me in the Hallway by Harry Styles started to play, slowly bringing you to sleep.</p><p>Meet me in the hallway</p><p>Meet me in the hallway</p><p>I just left your bedroom</p><p>Give me some morphine</p><p>Is there any more to do?</p><p>You had fallen asleep, Emily talking to JJ who was across the table.</p><p>"You two should tell Morgan, Hotch and Rossi, I'm sure they would be very happy," JJ said.</p><p>"I think we will. I'll talk to her when she wakes up," Emily responded.</p><p>"I'm gonna get some sleep, I'm still pretty tired," JJ said while yawning.</p><p>"Alright, night Jayje."</p><p>"Night, Em."</p><p>Just let me know you'll be at the door, at the door</p><p>Hoping you'll come around</p><p>Just let me know I'll be on the floor, on the floor</p><p>Maybe we'll work it out</p><p>I gotta get better, gotta get better</p><p>I gotta get better, gotta get better</p><p>I gotta get better, gotta get better</p><p>And maybe we'll work it out</p><p>As the plane was landing, Emily shook you to wake you up.</p><p>"Baby, the plane's landing. It's time to wake up."</p><p>You groaned, rubbing your eyes to get the grogginess out.</p><p>"It's too early for this," you said, sitting up straight and stretching.</p><p>"It's 12 pm, y/n," JJ laughed.</p><p>"Still, it's too early for this," you said.</p><p>Emily and JJ laughed, you eventually joining them.</p><p>I walked the streets all day</p><p>Running with the thieves</p><p>'Cause you left me in the hallway</p><p>Give me some more</p><p>Just take the pain away</p><p>The plane landed and everyone got off.</p><p>You all headed to the SUV's to go back to the office.</p><p>Everyone made it back to headquarters around the same time, getting into the elevator.</p><p>"Hello, my favorite crime fighters!" Garcia said, excited as usual.</p><p>"Hey Garcia!" JJ responded. She was the only one who was fully awake, which was surprising.</p><p>She noticed that everyone else was either tired or upset, and realized what was happening.</p><p>"Oh no, paperwork?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah," you said still half asleep.</p><p>"Well, I will let you guys get to it. I will be in my lair, as always." At that, she turned and strutted away.</p><p>You, Emily, JJ, Reid, Hotch, Morgan and Rossi all headed to your respective desks and offices.</p><p>You saw the envelope, calling Emily over.</p><p>"Hey, can we open this later?" I don't want to open it now," you said.</p><p>"Of course baby, anything you wanna do," she said.</p><p>You smiled, telling her a silent thank you as she walked over to her desk.</p><p>"Anyone up for drinks after this?" Morgan asked.</p><p>"Sure, I'll go," you said glancing at Emily.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll join," she said, winking at you.</p><p>"Great! Reid?"</p><p>"Fine, I'll go," he said.</p><p>"Woooo! We got pretty boy!" Morgan said.</p><p>"What's happening?" JJ asked, leaving her office to refill her water bottle.</p><p>"We're going out for drinks after we finish this up, wanna join?"</p><p>"Sure, why not. It'll be fun!" She said.</p><p>Everyone cheered again, Morgan texting Garcia t see if she wanted to join.</p><p>Just let me know I'll me at the door, at the door</p><p>Hoping you'll come around</p><p>Just let me know I'll me on the floor, on the floor</p><p>Maybe we'll work it out</p><p>Gotta get better, gotta get better</p><p>Gotta get better, gotta get better</p><p>Gotta get better, gotta get better</p><p>And maybe we'll work it out</p><p>A few hours later, paperwork was done and everyone was ready to go home.</p><p>You told Emily you would meet her at the bar since you were leaving before everyone.</p><p>You grabbed the envelope, put it in your purse and said goodbye.</p><p>You got into the elevator and headed through the lobby to your car.</p><p>"Don't move. Drop everything you have and come with me," a familiar voice said from behind you.</p><p>We don't talk about it</p><p>It's something we don't do</p><p>'Cause once you go without it</p><p>Nothing else will do</p><p>You felt the cold metal of a gun pushed against your lower back, a pulse of fear shooting through you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. falling in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>warning: kidnapping, emotional abuse, physical harm and distressing themes</p><p>Don't move. Drop everything you have and come with me.</p><p>You recognized that voice, it was so familiar yet so lost.</p><p>You listened to the voice, dropping your purse and everything else you had.</p><p>As they pushed you into their car, you glanced down to see if the envelope was still in your purse.</p><p>It was, and you knew what was in there.</p><p>They were photos of you and Emily.</p><p>Whoever this person was had been stalking the two of you.</p><p>Once you had processed what was happening, you realized you were in the trunk of a car.</p><p>You ran the whole scenario through your head, trying to figure out who it was.</p><p>Then it hit you.</p><p>It was Joanna.</p><p>Emily's POV</p><p>About twenty minutes after y/n left, I said goodbye to the team and headed out to my car.</p><p>I realized y/n's car was still in the garage, so I went to go look.</p><p>I realized that her purse was on the ground, and a sharp feeling of dread shot through me.</p><p>I looked in her purse and saw the envelope, so I opened it.</p><p>What spilled out was about 100 images of her and I, either eating dinner or going for a walk.</p><p>Y/n had been kidnapped.</p><p>I sprinted back inside with the envelope, tears streaming down my face.</p><p>I didn't bother taking the elevator, it was too slow.</p><p>I ran up the stairs as fast as possible, skipping a few steps here and there.</p><p>I burst through the doors and sprinted to Hotch's office, the rest of the team looking at me quizzically.</p><p>"Hotch," I said, out of breath. "Y/n's been kidnapped. And I have proof right here."</p><p>Y/N POV</p><p>It felt like you had been in the car forever.</p><p>Joanna finally stopped, slamming the car door hard enough to break it.</p><p>You tensed up as soon as she opened the trunk door.</p><p>"Good, you're still alive. You have no idea what I'm gonna do to you," Joanna said, a terrifying smile on her face.</p><p>You wanted to hide, to run away.</p><p>But you couldn't.</p><p>All you could do was stay and endure whatever she was going to do.</p><p>"Get up, bitch," she said, yanking you out of the car.</p><p>You fell trying to stand up, her kicking you in the ribs.</p><p>You grunted in pain, but stood up.</p><p>She tied your hands behind your back and shoved you forward into her house.</p><p>You had no idea where you were, this was never a place she had taken you when the two of you dated.</p><p>She shoved you down the stairs into the basement and locked the door.</p><p>It was a concrete room with no windows, and the door was locked from the outside.</p><p>There was only a mattress in the middle of the room, no blankets or pillows.</p><p>She was going to starve you and beat you to death.</p><p>Emily POV</p><p>From the second I found y/n's purse, I hadn't been able to think straight.</p><p>I had sprinted up to Hotch's office and he had gathered the rest of the team, who were now sitting in the round table room.</p><p>"Emily just informed me that y/n has been kidnapped."</p><p>There were audible gasps from everyone in the room, your sobs getting heavier.</p><p>JJ motioned for you to come over to her, and you obliged.</p><p>She pulled you into a hug, trying to calm you down.</p><p>"Emily, are you and y/n in a relationship? All of these photos are the two of you together," Hotch said.</p><p>"Uhm, yeah we are. She's my girlfriend," I said, the tears slowing down.</p><p>"Is there anyone who you think would do this?" Garcia asked, her eyes glassy with tears.</p><p>"Joanna."</p><p>You and Spencer spoke at the same time, looking at each other with absolute horror.</p><p>"Do you have a last name?" Rossi asked.</p><p>"No, I only know that her name is Joanna, y/n never told me a last name," you said.</p><p>"Me neither, I only know a first name," Spencer agreed.</p><p>"Okay. We will go through these photos. Prentiss, I want you to go into my office and take a few deep breaths. When you feel better, I want you to go to Garcias office and tell her everything you know about Joanna. Okay?" Hotch spoke to you with kindness and empathy.</p><p>You sniffled and nodded your head, heading out of the room.</p><p>You turned into his office and closed the door, sitting on the couch and pulling out your phone.</p><p>Music had always calmed down y/n, so you turned some on to help you.</p><p>Falling in Love by Cigarettes after Sex began to play, your breath evening out.</p><p>When I hold you close to me</p><p>I could always see a house by the ocean</p><p>And last night I could hear the waves</p><p>As I heard you say, "All that I want is to be yours"</p><p>Y/N POV</p><p>You had been in the room for a short amount of time when Joanna emerged.</p><p>"Do you know what you did to me?" She began to yell.</p><p>"You ruined my life. You were never grateful for anything I did for you. You never acknowledged my problems, it was always about you!"</p><p>"Joanna I-" you began to speak.</p><p>"No. Shut up. Do not talk to me. Do not try and turn this on me. This is all your fault, you slut!" She screamed, kicking you in the ribs again.</p><p>At this point, you were positive you had at least two broken ribs.</p><p>She continued to scream, making you seem like the instigator in all of this.</p><p>All she did was manipulate you, and she was doing it again.</p><p>Emily POV</p><p>I had been sitting in Hotch's office for a while, continuing to listen to the same song over and over.</p><p>It brought a sense of comfort, like y/n was there with me.</p><p>But I know I need to find her, and quickly.</p><p>Falling in Love</p><p>Falling in love</p><p>Deeper than I've felt it before with you, baby</p><p>I feel I'm falling in love with all my heart</p><p>A soft knock jolted me from my daydream, and Spencer walked in.</p><p>"Hey, how are you feeling? I know it's a bad question to ask but its really the only one I can right now," he said, tears still brimming in his eyes.</p><p>"We really need to find her, Reid. I love her. I've lost too much in the past and if I lose her, I don't know if I will be able to continue," you said.</p><p>"We will, Em. We will."</p><p>You nodded, Spencer closing the door once more.</p><p>Back when you were far away</p><p>We would go on dates to watch the same movie</p><p>And you were imagining sitting next to me</p><p>And holding my hand for the whole thing</p><p>Y/N POV</p><p>Joanna had continued to yell and beat you, leaving you laying on the floor in pain.</p><p>All you could think about was Emily.</p><p>If she had found your purse, and if she had, how scared she must be.</p><p>Your motivation is her, you are going to stay alive for her.</p><p>Even if it means more pain.</p><p>Emily POV</p><p>Spencer had come in a few more times to check on you, making sure you were doing okay.</p><p>Everyone else was working as hard as possible to find more information on Joanna, which you greatly appreciated.</p><p>But you needed to get out there and help.</p><p>Falling in love</p><p>Falling in love</p><p>Deeper than I've felt it before with you, baby</p><p>I feel I'm falling in love with all my heart</p><p>You opened the door and stepped out into the hallway and immediately headed to the round table room.</p><p>"I need to help find her. I can't continue feeling useless when I know who did this," you told Hotch, who was still looking through the photos.</p><p>"I know, Emily. I know. Are you up for going to Garcia and telling her everything you know?" He said, a stern look emerging on his face.</p><p>"Yes sir, anything that will help us find her."</p><p>You headed to Garcia's office, preparing to tell her everything about your girlfriends past.</p><p>Falling in love</p><p>Falling in love </p><p>Deeper than I've felt it before with you, baby</p><p>I feel I'm falling in love with all my heart</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. champagne problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: physical abuse, emotional abuse, distressing themes</p><p>Emily POV</p><p>You walked into Garcia's office, on the brink of crying again.</p><p>"Hey sweets," Garcia said, standing up and pulling you into a hug.</p><p>"I know this is hard, but I want you to tell me whatever you know. This'll be hard on the both of us because we both love her. But in order to save her, I need any small detail that she has given you. If you ever need to stop and take a break, that's 100% okay, okay?"</p><p>You nodded, pulling up a chair and sitting in it.</p><p>You began to tell Garcia everything that could give her more information on Joanna, minutes passing by quickly.</p><p>Y/N POV</p><p>You we're starting to lose hope.</p><p>You had no idea how long you had been in there, but it felt like forever.</p><p>Joanna hadn't given you any food or water, which added onto the pain of the beatings.</p><p>She had started to come in less often, which meant every time she would beat you it would be worse than the last.</p><p>At this point, you were pretty sure everything had been broken.</p><p>Everything hurt, even your hair. There was no way you were going to get out of here by yourself, you needed the team.</p><p>You needed Emily.</p><p>Emily POV</p><p>After I had finished telling Garcia everything I knew, we were both crying.</p><p>You were on the brink of a massive panic attack, which was understandable. </p><p>The girl you loved had been kidnapped and you had no idea where or how she was.</p><p>"Music," was all you said to Garcia, the panic setting in.</p><p>You pulled out your phone and picked a playlist, not caring which one.</p><p>You needed something that reminded you of y/n to calm you down.</p><p>You booked the night train for a reason</p><p>So you could sit there in this hurt</p><p>Bustling crowds or silent sleepers</p><p>You're not sure which is worse</p><p>You sat there for a while, Garcia running information through her systems.</p><p>You needed to find her, and fast.</p><p>Y/N POV</p><p>Joanna had come in again, you too tired and in pain to even flinch.</p><p>You noticed a camera and tripod in her hands, and since you worked at the BAU, you knew exactly what it was for.</p><p>She set it up, you staring at her from your position on the floor.</p><p>She had left your clothes on, which were now splattered with blood.</p><p>Joanna finally got the tripod and camera set up, turning it on and sending the feed back to Garcia's office.</p><p>Because I dropped your hand while dancing</p><p>Left you out there standing</p><p>Crestfallen on the landing</p><p>Champagne problems</p><p>Your mom's ring in your pocket</p><p>My picture in your wallet</p><p>Your heart was glass, I dropped it</p><p>Champagne problems</p><p>Emily's POV</p><p>You had walked back to the round table room, tears still flowing from your eyes.</p><p>You sat down, looking at the photos once again.</p><p>Then, you heard a shrill scream from Garcia's office.</p><p>The whole team sprinted to the room, seeing what Garcia had on her screen.</p><p>It was y/n, curled up in a ball on the floor.</p><p>She looked almost dead, blood and bruises everywhere.</p><p>You couldn't handle the pain of seeing her like that, the previous panic attack coming back.</p><p>This time it was ten times worse.</p><p>A few seconds later, everything went black.</p><p>You told your family for a reason</p><p>You couldn't keep it in</p><p>Your sister splashed out on the bottle</p><p>Now no one's celebrating</p><p>Y/N POV</p><p>You had watched as Joanna turned on the camera, knowing you were being live streamed to the team.</p><p>You tried to stay as still as possible, hoping that not moving would stop the beating.</p><p>She talked to the camera for a few minutes, you not being able to hear because of a pounding headache.</p><p>After Joanna had finished talking, she walked over to you and kicked you once again, you still managing to stay still.</p><p>You were already in so much pain that more kicks and punches didn't seem to hurt that much anymore.</p><p>After she kicked you a few more times, she headed over to the camera and shut it off.</p><p>Dom Pérignon, you brought it</p><p>No crowd of friends applauded</p><p>Your hometown skeptics called it</p><p>Champagne problems</p><p>You had a speech, you're speechless</p><p>Love slipped beyond your reaches</p><p>And I couldn't give a reason</p><p>Champagne problems</p><p>She grabbed the camera and tripod, spitting at you as she left.</p><p>You closed your eyes, hoping for the pain to go away.</p><p>Emily POV</p><p>The last thing you remembered was everything going black.</p><p>You woke up, blinding LED lights above you.</p><p>JJ was sitting next to you, her head in her hands. </p><p>"JJ," you squeaked, "where's y/n?" you asked, JJ's head shooting up immediately.</p><p>"Em, she's still missing. Garcia is trying to hack into the feed and find the location."</p><p>"What happened to me?" you asked, tears forming again.</p><p>"When you saw the video of y/n, you fainted. The doctor said it was from a major panic attack," JJ said, grabbing your hand.</p><p>"It hurt me so much to see her like that, Jayje. If seeing her hurt me, how badly is she hurt?" you ask.</p><p>"I don't know Em, but we're going to find her. I promise."</p><p>You nodded, closing your eyes to stop the headache from the lights.</p><p>Your Midas touch on the Chevy door</p><p>November flush and your flannel cure</p><p>"This dorm was once a madhouse"</p><p>I made a joke, "Well it's made for me"</p><p>How evergreen, our group of friends</p><p>Don't think we'll say that word again</p><p>And soon they'll have the nerve to deck the halls</p><p>That we once walked through</p><p>One for the money, two for the show</p><p>I never was ready so I watched you go</p><p>Sometimes you just don't know the answer</p><p>'Til someone's on their knees and asks you</p><p>"She would've made such a lovely bride, what a shame she's fucked in the head" they said</p><p>But you'll find the real thing instead</p><p>She'll patch up your tapestry that I shred</p><p>Y/N POV</p><p>You didn't know how much longer you could take of this.</p><p>The constant beating, no food, no water and blood stained clothing was getting to you.</p><p>The team needed to find you, and fast.</p><p>If they didn't, you weren't sure you were gonna make it another night.</p><p>The garage was freezing, the cold concrete floor not helping.</p><p>You had no idea how long it had been since she had stopped the stream to the team, but it felt like a while.</p><p>Suddenly, you heard a loud bang from inside and the unmistakable voice of Hotch yelling, "FBI, drop the weapon!"</p><p>And hold your hand while dancing</p><p>Never leave you standing</p><p>Crestfallen on the landing </p><p>With champagne problems</p><p>Your mom's ring in your pocket</p><p>Her picture in your wallet</p><p>You won't remember all my</p><p>Champagne problems</p><p>You won't remember all my </p><p>Champagne problems</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. this side of paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: anxiety attacks, passing out, death</p><p>"FBI, drop the weapon!"</p><p>That was the last think you remembered before you blacked out.</p><p>Emily POV</p><p>JJ was still with me at the hospital, constantly getting updates from the team.</p><p>You had tried to go with them, but the nurses said you needed to stay for a little while longer for evaluations.</p><p>It pained you so much to not be there for your girlfriend.</p><p>You imagined how much pain she must be in, and the fact that you couldn't be there to stop it made you feel so much worse.</p><p>Ask me why my heart's inside my throat</p><p>I've never been in love, I've been alone</p><p>Feel like I've been living life asleep</p><p>Love so strong it makes me feel so weak</p><p>You had been drifting in and out of sleep, the emotional toll of not being there'd for y/n and your panic attack had made you exhausted. </p><p>All of a sudden, JJ's phone rang.</p><p>"Hotch? What's wrong?"</p><p>Y/N POV</p><p>Your eyes fluttered open, loud sounds of sirens filling your ears.</p><p>Spencer was beside you, holding onto your hand for dear life.</p><p>You squeezed it, his face immediately lighting up.</p><p>"Oh my God, y/n you're awake," he sniffled.</p><p>"Reid, please don't cry. You're not getting rid of me that easily," you said, earning a chuckle from him.</p><p>"Where's Emily?" you asked, his face turning cold.</p><p>Our fingers dancing when they meet</p><p>You seem so lonely</p><p>(Are you lonely?)</p><p>I'll be the only dream you seek</p><p>So if you're lonely, no need to show me</p><p>If you're lonely come be lonely with me</p><p>Emily POV</p><p>JJ had gotten the call that they had found y/n, but she was barely alive.</p><p>Your heart started to race, the heart monitor beeping rapidly.</p><p>"Hey, hey Emily. Look at me," JJ whispered, her voice calming me down a little.</p><p>As soon as she said that, she got a call from Reid.</p><p>"Hey Reid. Oh, shes awake? Thank God. Yeah, here she is."</p><p>JJ handed the phone to you, your hand quickly grabbing it and pulling it up to your ear.</p><p>"Baby?" I heard y/n say from the other line.</p><p>"Oh bubs, i'm so sorry I wasn't there with you. I feel so bad,"</p><p>"Baby, calm down, its okay. I have Reid here with me. I can understand why you passed out, you don't need to apologize. I'll see you soon, okay?" </p><p>"Okay bubs," you said.</p><p>When you finished your sentence, the monitors on the other side of the line started beeping erratically.</p><p>All you heard was "she's crashing!" </p><p>Then the line went dead.</p><p>Lonely (Are you lonely?)</p><p>Passion is crashing as we speak</p><p>You seem so lonely</p><p>(Are you lonely?)</p><p>You're the ground my feet won't reach</p><p>So if you're lonely, darling you're glowing</p><p>If you're lonely come be lonely with me</p><p>Y/N POV</p><p>I had been on the phone with Emily right before everything went black again.</p><p>You could sense a presence near you, and a strong white light was shining through your closed eyelids.</p><p>Once you had adjusted, you slowly opened your eyes to see your grandma, who had passed when you were fourteen.</p><p>"G- grandma?" you asked, looking forward.</p><p>"Y/N, you're not supposed to be here," she said, her tone soft and loving.</p><p>Just as you remembered it.</p><p>"Grandma, I've missed you so much," you said, beginning to cry.</p><p>"I've missed you too baby, and as much as I want you to stay here, it's not your time. You need to go home to Emily and the rest of your family at the BAU."</p><p>You knew she was right, but being here with her and no pain was amazing.</p><p>Then you realized how much pain Emily would be in, how much she would miss you.</p><p>She was your reason to keep fighting.</p><p>Underneath the pale moonlight</p><p>Dreaming of a circus life</p><p>Carousels and ferris heights</p><p>I'll be yours if you'll be mine</p><p>Emily POV</p><p>Spencer had stayed on the line after y/n had crashed, trying to keep it together for her.</p><p>You had no idea how you weren't crying.</p><p>So much had happened in the past 24 hours that you couldn't process anymore.</p><p>"She's back," the EMT said from the other line.</p><p>You let out a sigh of relief that you didn't know you had and started to bawl again.</p><p>"Jayje I- I almost lost her," you choked out.</p><p>"I know Emily, I know. But she's back now, and she's a fighter. She won't give up."</p><p>The both of you were speaking through sobs, words barely intelligible.</p><p>'Cause i'm lonely, i'm so lonely</p><p>If you hold me, i'll be your only</p><p>(Are you lonely?)</p><p>Our fingers dancing when they meet</p><p>You seem so lonely</p><p>(Are you lonely?)</p><p>I'll be the only dream you seek</p><p>So if you're lonely, no need to show me</p><p>If you're lonely, come be lonely with me</p><p>Y/N POV</p><p>After your grandmother had told you to go back to your family, you jolted awake with a sharp breath.</p><p>Spencer looked at you like he had just seen a ghost, then a small smile appeared on his face.</p><p>"You weren't kidding when you said we weren't getting rid of you very easily."</p><p>You smiled weakly, the EMT chuckling.</p><p>A few minutes later, the ambulance appeared at the hospital and you were wheeled out.</p><p>Emily hadn't been discharged yet, her anxiety still through the roof.</p><p>Spencer walked in with you, going as far as he could before they took you to surgery.</p><p>Emily POV</p><p>A few hours after the terrifying phone call and y/n crashing, you were discharged from the hospital.</p><p>You walked out, seeing the rest of the team.</p><p>"Hotch, what's going on," you said, trying to stay as calm as possible.</p><p>"She's in surgery, the surgeon should be out soon. As for Joanna, she surrendered fairly quickly. She will be in prison for the remainder of her life," he said, tears picking at his eyes.</p><p>You rarely saw Hotch upset, but when it came to the team he truly cared for them.</p><p>About an hour later, the surgeon came out.</p><p>"Family of y/n?" She said, looking around the room.</p><p>Everyone on the team walked over, holding hands.</p><p>Hoping for good news.</p><p>"She endured a lot of physical trauma. Lots of broken bones, scars, cuts, pretty much everything. Its amazing she is still alive. The surgery went well, but the recovery will be the hard part. Not only physical, but mental also. I see that you all are listed here as family, but the person listed to make decisions is an Agent Emily Prentiss," she said, looking at the group.</p><p>"That would be me," you said, squeezing Garcia's hand tighter.</p><p>"Okay. If anything happens that causes her to not be able to make decisions herself, you make the decisions for her. I know that isn't the most reassuring sentence in the world, and I doubt that she will get to a place like that, we just need to let you know. She's tough, she really is a fighter."</p><p>You nodded, eyes glassy with tears.</p><p>"She's in recovery currently, you can all see her soon."</p><p>And with that, the surgeon walked away and the team turned to each other and, for once in a blue moon, had a group hug.</p><p>Are you lonely?</p><p>Passion is crashing as we speak</p><p>You seem so lonely</p><p>You're the ground my feet won't reach</p><p>So if you're lonely</p><p>Darling you're glowing</p><p>If you're lonely come be lonely with me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. call out my name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter includes: multiple orgasms, face riding, aftercare</p><p>Time Setting: 6 months after the kidnapping</p><p>The journey to recovery was a very long road.</p><p>By this time, you thought you would be almost perfectly healed.</p><p>Instead, it was still hard to stand up without it hurting somewhere.</p><p>You also hadn't had sex in who knows how long, and you needed it.</p><p>"Hey Em, can you pass me my phone please?" You asked from your spot on the couch.</p><p>She nodded, leaving her spot in the kitchen to grab your phone off the charger.</p><p>You had the perfect plan, and you knew it would be flawless.</p><p>As she hands you your phone, she gives you a kiss on your forehead and walks back to the kitchen to finish washing the dishes.</p><p>Your phone connected to the speakers, immediately playing Call Out My Name by The Weeknd.</p><p>Your right hand trailed down your body, starting at your throat and moving to your breasts.</p><p>Emily had looked up when the song started, but continued to wash the dishes.</p><p>We found each other</p><p>I helped you out of a broken place</p><p>You gave me comfort</p><p>But falling for you was my mistake</p><p>Your fingers toyed with your clothed breast, you not wearing a bra under your hoodie.</p><p>Your breath hitched in your throat, prompting Emily to look up at you.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She asked, turning off the water.</p><p>You answered with a moan, your hands trailing down your abdomen to your core.</p><p>I put you on top, I put you on top</p><p>I claimed you so proud and openly</p><p>And when times were rough, when times were rough</p><p>I made sure I held you close to me</p><p>She watched from the kitchen, slowly moving towards you.</p><p>Once you reached the hem of your sweats, Emily was basically standing over you.</p><p>"I want to watch you cum, and then you'll get my tongue and fingers. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes Miss Prentiss," you gasped.</p><p>"Good. Continue. I want you as loud as possible."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>Your hand went past the top of your sweats and past your underwear.</p><p>Your finger found your clit and you began to circle it, sharp breaths and small whimpers leaving you.</p><p>So call out my name (call out my name)</p><p>Call out my name when I kiss you so gently</p><p>I want you to stay (I want you to stay)</p><p>I want you to stay, even though you don't want me</p><p>Girl, why can't you wait? (Why can't you wait baby?)</p><p>Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of love?</p><p>Won't you call out my name? (call out my name)</p><p>Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way and</p><p>I'll be on my way</p><p>Your thumb eventually found your clit, rubbing harsh circles as your middle and ring fingers plunged into you.</p><p>You moaned loudly, curling your fingers to hit your g-spot.</p><p>"F- fuck Emily," you moaned, eyes fluttering open.</p><p>You looked up at her, her eyes wide with lust.</p><p>Her bottom lip was in between her teeth, fighting the urge to touch you.</p><p>"Emily, baby, I- I'm coming," you moaned, fingers moving faster.</p><p>"Come for mommy, baby," she said, intently watching you.</p><p>As you came, you screamed her name along with many expletives.</p><p>She continues to watch as you finger-fucked yourself through your high, immediately grabbing your wrist and bringing your fingers to her mouth.</p><p>She took your fingers and sucked your juices off 0f them, you moaning at the sight.</p><p>I said I didn't feel nothing baby, but I lied</p><p>I almost cut a piece of myself for your life</p><p>Guess I was just another pit stop</p><p>'Til you made up your mind</p><p>You wasted my time</p><p>After she had sucked your fingers clean, her lips crashed onto yours.</p><p>It was rough and urgent, and you could tell that she was turned on.</p><p>Although Emily wanted you so badly, she knew that it was hard for you to move sometimes so she was gentle.</p><p>Her lips detached from yours and began to leave sloppy kissed down your neck.</p><p>She left a trail of hickies down your upper body, stopping when she got to your breast.</p><p>She wrapped her lips around your left nipple, sucking and biting at it.</p><p>You arched your back, the pleasure overwhelming.</p><p>She moved to your other breast, attacking it with the same ferocity as the last.</p><p>You're on top, I put you on top</p><p>I claimed you so proud and openly, babe</p><p>And when times were rough, when times were rough</p><p>I made sure I held you close to me</p><p>She kissed down your stomach, slowly taking off your pants.</p><p>She made sure not to hurt you, being as careful as possible.</p><p>"You okay?" She asked, looking up at you.</p><p>"I'm okay baby, thank you," you said.</p><p>She nodded, nipping and sucking at the insides of your thighs.</p><p>She got closer to your core, still dripping wet for her.</p><p>"You're still so wet for me, you want me that badly?" She whispered, her breath making you twitch.</p><p>"Yes, yes please ma'am," you moaned out.</p><p>As soon as she had your consent, she began to suck on your clit.</p><p>Emily plunged her fingers into you, a loud and explicit moan leaving your lips.</p><p>She continued at the rapid pace, your high coming quickly.</p><p>"I- I'm coming again," you whimper, Emily groaning.</p><p>The vibration of her groan sent you over the edge, a strong wave of pleasure washing over you for the second time that night.</p><p>As you came, Emily slowed her movements as she knew two orgasms in a row can be strong for some people.</p><p>You came down from your high, Emily coming up to kiss you.</p><p>"Emily," you say, breaking the kiss.</p><p>"What's wrong?" She asks, worry lacing her face.</p><p>"I'm fine, that was amazing. But, I want you to ride my face."</p><p>"W-what? You're not physically ready for any movement, baby."</p><p>"I know, I wouldn't be moving. You would."</p><p>Emily groaned, thinking about it.</p><p>"Fine. But if you begin to feel pain anywhere, let me know. Okay?"</p><p>"I will," you say, pulling her down into another kiss.</p><p>She began to unbutton her shirt and pants, taking them off quickly.</p><p>She climbed on top of you, settling her clit right above your mouth.</p><p>You gripped her thighs, pulling her down fully onto you and licking a stripe up her core with the flat of your tongue.</p><p>She moaned loudly, already being aroused by watching you and then giving you another orgasm.</p><p>She began to grind against your mouth, you sucking on her clit.</p><p>A few minutes later, she was coming.</p><p>You licked up the cum, moaning into her as she came down from her high.</p><p>She climbed off of you, sitting on the floor next to you.</p><p>"That, that was amazing," she said, still out of breath.</p><p>"Yeah, it was," you said, letting out a breathy laugh.</p><p>"Can you help me up? We can go shower and then cuddle on the couch watching movies," you said.</p><p>"Of course baby, here." She held out her hand, giving resistance so it was easier for you to stand up.</p><p>You slowly walked to the bathroom, Emily by your side every second.</p><p>So call out my name (call out my name, baby)</p><p>So call out my name when I kiss you</p><p>So gently, I want you to stay (I want you to stay)</p><p>I want you to stay even though you don't want me</p><p>Girl, why can't you wait? (Girl, why can't you wait 'til I)</p><p>Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of loving?</p><p>Babe, call out my name (say call out my name, baby)</p><p>Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way, girl</p><p>I'll be on my</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. from the dining table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up the next morning curled up next to Emily.</p><p>Your head was under her chin, leg over her side.</p><p>You snuggled closer, wrapping your arm around her upper body.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open, feeling you inching closer.</p><p>She smiled, kissing the top of your head and pulling you in.</p><p>The two of you stayed there for a while, embracing each other and never wanting to let go.</p><p>Woke up alone in this hotel room</p><p>Played with myself, where were you?</p><p>Fell back to sleep, I got drunk by noon</p><p>I've never felt less cool</p><p>It was Friday, and Emily had just gotten back from a case yesterday and Hotch had given the team the day off.</p><p>Since you still weren't cleared for flying or physical activity yet, you stayed behind at the BAU with Garcia and helped from there.</p><p>"Hey babe, Rossi is having a party at his house; excuse me, mansion, tonight, and he wants you to come. Do you think you're up for it?"</p><p>You both laughed, the amount of times Rossi correcting people was becoming excessive.</p><p>"Yeah, it'll be fun. I haven't formally hung out with the team in a long time, I miss them."</p><p>"They miss you too, bubs. How about we get up and make breakfast?"</p><p>You groaned, not wanting to leave her warm embrace.</p><p>"Fine, as long as I get to help you," you say, walking to your closet to grab a hoodie.</p><p>As soon as you put it on, Emily wrapped her arms around your waist and pulled you close.</p><p>"I love you so much y/n, you know that right?" She asked, pressing a kiss on your neck.</p><p>"I love you too baby, to infinity and beyond." You giggled, turning around and kissing her lips softly.</p><p>You pulled away, grabbing her hand and walking to the kitchen.</p><p>"We have pancake mix, pancake mix and pancake mix. I forgot to go to the store," you said, disappointed.</p><p>"Baby it's okay, we'll just have pancakes. Plus, we've learned not to burn them," she laughed.</p><p>"True true."</p><p>We haven't spoke since you went away</p><p>Comfortable silence is so overrated</p><p>Why won't you ever be the first one to break?</p><p>Even my phone misses your call, by the way</p><p>You and Emily made pancakes, managing to not burn any of them.</p><p>She put them on the plates as you diced up some strawberries and took out the syrup, lightly pouring it on both stacks.</p><p>You both ate while watching the news, although nothing exciting was happening.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent hanging around in pajamas, not doing much.</p><p>When 4:00 hit, both you and Emily realized you needed to get ready.</p><p>I saw your friend that you know from work</p><p>He said you feel just fine</p><p>I see you gave him my old t-shirt</p><p>More of what's was once mine</p><p>You hopped in the shower, quickly washing your body and hair.</p><p>Emily followed behind you, shutting off the water once she finished.</p><p>You had both picked out dresses, quite uncommon when the two of you went out.</p><p>You had a mid-thigh length emerald green dress with spaghetti straps.</p><p>It accentuated your curves, but not too much to be considered inappropriate for a work party.</p><p>You paired it with a pair of black strappy heels and a black handbag to hold your phone and keys.</p><p>For jewelry, you chose a sliver necklace along with some silver rings and a bracelet.</p><p>Emily had a jet black silk dress that reached just above her knees, matching it with a pair of dark red heels.</p><p>She wore a gold necklace and gold rings, something that she didn't wear very often.</p><p>"Ready?" You asked, holding your hand out.</p><p>"Yep, lets go," Emily smiled, grabbing your hand and walking out the door.</p><p>You decided to drive, putting your hand on Emily's thigh the whole way.</p><p>I see it's written, it's all over his face</p><p>Comfortable silence is so overrated</p><p>Why won't you ever say what you want to say?</p><p>Even my phone misses your call, by the way</p><p>You rang the doorbell, hearing footsteps from inside.</p><p>"Hi guys! Come in!" Penelope squealed.</p><p>"Hey, the lovebirds are here!" Derek called from the kitchen.</p><p>The two of you laughed, you lacing your fingers with Emily's.</p><p>Dinner was almost ready, so you all talked for a little bit before sitting down.</p><p>"Hey y/n, how are you? I feel like we haven't talked in a while," JJ said, walking away from Will who was talking to Spencer.</p><p>"I'm good, actually. Emily has been the most amazing girlfriend in the world, i'm surprised she isn't annoyed with me yet," you said, glancing over to see her talking to Tara.</p><p>"I don't think she ever could, y/n. She loves you too much," she said, sincerity in her expression.</p><p>As soon as you were about to respond, Rossi called everyone to the table.</p><p>"I made the pasta al dente, AKA the best kind of pasta."</p><p>You all laughed, saying thank you and digging into your meals.</p><p>Maybe one day you'll call m,e and tell me that you're sorry too</p><p>Maybe one day you'll call me and tell me that you're sorry too</p><p>Maybe one day you'll call me and tell me that you're sorry too</p><p>But you, you never do</p><p>Rossi had made tiramisu for dessert, which left everyone beyond stuffed.</p><p>"Rossi, that was amazing, thank you," you said, leaning your head on Prentiss' shoulder.</p><p>Everyone nodded, slowly standing up and bringing their plates to the kitchen.</p><p>"Everyone, out to the patio! Don't worry about the dishes," Rossi said, earning protests from some team members.</p><p>Eventually, everyone made it out onto the patio, staring into the starry night sky.</p><p>"You know, we don't appreciate the sky enough. The planets, the stars, the galaxies that we don't even know about are just there, and we don't even notice," you said, looking over at Emily.</p><p>"I agree, the sky is very under appreciated." She pressed a kiss to your forehead, looking at you with lust as your eyes watched the stars.</p><p>Woke up the girl who looked just like you </p><p>I almost said your name</p><p>We haven't spoken since you went away</p><p>Comfortable silence is so overrated</p><p>Why won't you ever say what you want to say?</p><p>Even my phone misses your call</p><p>We haven't spoke since you went away</p><p>Comfortable silence is so overrated</p><p>Why won't you ever say what you want to say?</p><p>Even my phone misses your call, by the way</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team stayed at Rossi's house for a while, talking and hanging out.</p><p>What you didn't know was that Emily was going to propose, and the whole team was in on it.</p><p>You were still watching the stars when the music suddenly shifted to your favorite song.</p><p>It's not true</p><p>Tell me I've been lied to</p><p>Cryin'  isn't like you</p><p>Ooh</p><p>What the hell did I do?</p><p>Never been the type to</p><p>Let someone see right through</p><p>Ooh</p><p>You looked over to where Emily had been standing, and you realized she was on one knee.</p><p>Your breath hitched in your throat, tears brimming your eyes.</p><p>"Y/n, you are the kindest, most wonderful woman I have ever met. You never give up in anything you do, and you are an inspiration to me and everyone else around you. Your smile brightens the room and your laugh brings so much joy. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Y/f/n, will you marry me?"</p><p>"Yes," you whisper as she slides the ring onto your finger.</p><p>The team clapped as Emily stood up and kissed you, neither of you wanting to let go.</p><p>Maybe won't you take it back?</p><p>Say you were tryna make me laugh</p><p>And nothin' has to change today</p><p>You didn't mean to say, "I love you"</p><p>I love you and I don't want to</p><p>Ooh</p><p>You wrapped your arms around her neck, pulling her into a tight hug.</p><p>"Will you love me forever?" you ask.</p><p>"Always," she responds.</p><p>Up all night on another red eye</p><p>I wish we never learned to fly</p><p>I</p><p>Maybe we should just try</p><p>To tell ourselves a good lie</p><p>I didn't mean to make you cry</p><p>I</p><p>Everyone had tears in their eyes.</p><p>Two of their 'family' members were getting married, and the amount of joy in the air was astronomical.</p><p>"A toast, to the newly engaged couple," Rossi said, holding out a bottle of champagne.</p><p>You placed a kiss on Emily's cheek as you laced your fingers with hers, walking over to where Rossi was standing.</p><p>Everyone congratulated the two of you, emotions flying everywhere.</p><p>Everyone talked for a little while longer, drinking champagne.</p><p>"Please let me plan the wedding," Penelope said, pouting.</p><p>"Of course, Pen. You and JJ are gonna be the planners," Emily said, you agreeing immediately.</p><p>As soon as Garcia had her answer, the ran over to JJ and quickly started to plan.</p><p>You and Emily both laughed as you set your head on her shoulder.</p><p>"Wanna go home baby?" You asked, looking up at her.</p><p>"Yeah, lets go," she said, kissing your forehead.</p><p>Maybe won't you take it back</p><p>Say you were tryna make me laugh</p><p>And nothin'  has to change today</p><p>You didn't mean to say "I love you"</p><p>I love you and I don't want to</p><p>Ooh</p><p>The two of you said your goodbyes to the team, them continuing to congratulate you.</p><p>Emily put her arm around your waist, pulling you closer to her.</p><p>"I love you more than you will ever know baby. You mean the world to me, and I can't imagine my life without you," Emily said as the two of you got into the car.</p><p>"Emily, you saved me. Without you, I don't know where I would be. I love you too, and I will continue that forever."</p><p>Emily kissed your hand, putting the key into the ignition and starting the car.</p><p>The two of you drove back home in comfortable silence, hands intertwined the whole way.</p><p>Emily pulled into the parking garage, quickly jumping out and opening your door.</p><p>"Baby, you didn't have to do that," you laugh, wrapping your arm around her torso.</p><p>"For my fiancé, I'll do anything," she said, kissing the top of your head.</p><p>You smiled, reliving the past you had with Emily.</p><p>How she had pretty much saved your life, multiple times.</p><p>She was always there, no matter how often you pushed her away.</p><p>She chose you, out of anyone else, and that made you hug her closer and tighter.</p><p>You got to the apartment, you immediately throwing your arms around Emily.</p><p>"What's wrong baby? Is everything okay?" She asks, pulling you closer to her.</p><p>"Yeah, i'm okay. I just want to say thank you. For being there for me even though it seemed like I didn't want you, when I was being difficult and everywhere in between. You truly mean the world to me, and I can't thank this terrifying job enough for bringing us together."</p><p>You sniffled, releasing her from the hug and placing a kiss on her lips before she had time to respond.</p><p>The smile that you gave me</p><p>Even when you felt like dyin' </p><p>She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around your waist and pulling you closer.</p><p>You began to move backwards toward the bedroom, only quickly breaking the kiss to make sure you wouldn't trip.</p><p>Emily slowly sat you down on the bed, caressing every part of your body.</p><p>She slowly began to leave kisses down your neck, finally reaching the top of your dress.</p><p>She looked up at you, you nodding in consent.</p><p>She reached behind your back and pulled down the zipper, slowly taking off the dress.</p><p>The both of you had taken off your shoes in the car, the pain of heels being unbearable.</p><p>Emily slowly took off your bra, tossing it behind you.</p><p>She sucked on your left nipple, slowly rolling the other between her fingers.</p><p>You whimpered, the feeling overtaking you with pleasure.</p><p>She moved down to the top of your panties, slowly slipping them off of you.</p><p>She licked a stripe up your wet slit, you moaning loudly.</p><p>Emily began to eat you out, not as rough as usual but not slow so it's not pleasurable.</p><p>She sucked on your clit, slowly pumping two fingers in and out of you.</p><p>After a few more minutes, you came on her fingers.</p><p>The orgasm wasn't as powerful as usual, but it was still amazing.</p><p>Everything was amazing with Emily.</p><p>She licked her fingers clean, bringing her mouth up to yours and slowly kissing you.</p><p>"You okay baby?" She asked, looking at you.</p><p>"Yeah, that was amazing baby. I love you," you said, pulling her in for another kiss.</p><p>"I love you, too. How about we get into pajamas and cuddle while watching movies, sound like a plan?"</p><p>"Sounds perfect," you said, slowly standing and grabbing a pair of sweats and a hoodie.</p><p>Once the two of you were in your pajamas, you got under the covers and put your head on Emily's chest.</p><p>We fall apart as it gets dark</p><p>I'm in your arms in Central Park</p><p>There's nothin' you could do or say</p><p>I can't escape the way I love you</p><p>I don't want to, but I love you</p><p>Ooh</p><p>Ooh</p><p>Ooh</p><p>Ooh</p><p>Ooh</p><p>There you were, the happiest you had ever been.</p><p>Laying with the woman you loved the most.</p><p>Your fiancé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. epilogue (at last)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time Setting: One year after the proposal</p><p>Wedding day.</p><p>You had this day circled on your calendar since the second it had been picked.</p><p>You and Emily had woken up, your head on her chest and legs tangled together.</p><p>"Good morning, Mrs. Prentiss," you said, giggling.</p><p>"And good morning to you, soon to be Mrs. Prentiss," she smiled, leaning down and kissing you.</p><p>You had decided to take Emily's last name, even though many arguments stemmed from the decision.</p><p>Emily had wanted you both to keep your maiden names, but you insisted on inheriting hers.</p><p>She finally gave in, realizing how much you wanted it.</p><p>You both rolled out of bed and headed to the kitchen.</p><p>Since pancakes were the first meal the two of you had cooked together, Emily had decided that it would be the perfect wedding day breakfast.</p><p>"So, Pen has the day lined up for us. We need to be at the venue at 1, ready by 4 for the wedding at 4:30. Oh boy," you said, giggling.</p><p>"Wow, that's a lot. But, at the end of the day, I'll be married to the most wonderful woman I have ever met," Emily said, pulling your hand up to her lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of it.</p><p>You blushed, finishing your pancakes and taking the plate to the sink.</p><p>It was about 10:30, meaning you had time to kill before needing to be at the venue.</p><p>You and Emily didn't want the wedding to be at a traditional church, so you picked a gorgeous spot in a nearby forest.</p><p>It had a small gazebo next to a river, small fairy lights illuminating the surrounding trees.</p><p>Emily insisted that the two of you cuddled on the couch before needing to shower, and you immediately obliged.</p><p>After a few hours, it was time to get ready.</p><p>You quickly hopped in the shower, washing your body and hair in a timely fashion to allow Emily time to shower also.</p><p>She hopped in after you, quickly following the same routine you had seconds ago.</p><p>You put on a button-up flannel and sweats, wanting to be comfortable for the amount of time it would take to get your makeup and hair done.</p><p>Emily dressed the same, although she wore leggings instead.</p><p>"Ready?" She asked, kissing you.</p><p>"More than I'll ever be," you said, following her out of the apartment.</p><p>As soon as the two of you reached the venue, it was immediately time to go.</p><p>You wouldn't see her until you walked down the aisle, butterflies settling in your stomach.</p><p>You didn't know if she was going to wear a suit or dress, but you placed your bets on a suit.</p><p>JJ and Penelope had done an amazing job setting up the place, it looked just like a fairytale.</p><p>Penelope was in charge of Emily, and JJ was in charge of you.</p><p>"Are you ready?" JJ asked, finishing up the last parts of your hair.</p><p>"Yes. I mean, I have nerves but that's normal, right?"</p><p>"Yes, having nerves is 100% normal. I had major nerves when marrying Will, but I have no regrets."</p><p>"And I have no doubts," you say, smiling.</p><p>At last, after what felt like forever, it was time.</p><p>You were marrying your best friend.</p><p>JJ had helped you into your dress, a simple white strapless with the bottom flaring out at your hips.</p><p>Rossi was going to walk you down the aisle, his eyes immediately tearing up as he say you.</p><p>"You look gorgeous, are you ready?"</p><p>"Yes," you say, with 100% certainty.</p><p>Butterflies erupted in your stomach once again, anxiety flying through the roof.</p><p>You needed to remember you were marrying Emily, the woman you loved most in this whole entire world.</p><p>The time was up, you and Rossi rounded the corner of the small building and stepped onto the walkway.</p><p>Emily was wearing a suit, accentuating it with a sharp red lip and black stilettos.</p><p>She began to cry as you walked around the corner, emotions flooding through everyone.</p><p>Rossi walked you down the aisle, handing you off to Emily as you reached the end.</p><p>Spencer had taken a short course to become certified in performing weddings, wanting so badly to officiate yours.</p><p>"Do you, y/f/n, take Emily Prentiss to be your wife."</p><p>"I do," you say, tears falling.</p><p>"Do you, Emily Prentiss, take y/f/n to be your wife."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Granted to me by the church and the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride," he says, sniffling.</p><p>You cupped Emily's face, pressing a kiss to her lips.</p><p>Cheers erupted from the crowd, signifying that this wasn't a dream.</p><p>"I love you," Emily says.</p><p>"I love you, too," you say, kissing her again.</p><p>The two of you walk hand in hand back down the aisle, getting ready for your first dance as a married couple.</p><p>Emily had picked the song, keeping it hidden from you.</p><p>Once everyone had made their way into the building, Emily brought you out to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around your waist.</p><p>"Ready to dance, Mrs. Prentiss?" She asks, smiling.</p><p>"Of course, Mrs. Prentiss," you say, locking your fingers behind her neck.</p><p>The music of At Last by Etta James began to play, tears threatening to fall from you for the hundredth time tonight.</p><p>At last<br/>My love has come along<br/>My lonely days are over<br/>And life is like a song</p><p>Oh, yeah, yeah, at last<br/>The skies above are blue<br/>My heart was wrapped up in clover<br/>The night looked at you</p><p>And I found a dream that I could speak to<br/>A dream that I can call my own<br/>I found a thrill to press my cheek to<br/>A thrill that I have never known</p><p>Oh, yeah, yeah, and you smile, you smile<br/>Oh, and then the spell was cast<br/>And here we are in Heaven<br/>For you are mine at last</p><p>There you were, on the happiest day of your life, dancing with the woman you have loved and will continue to love forever.</p><p>Your wife, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>